A whole new way to live
by Cid Dante
Summary: After being freed, Vincent finds that he must once again take arms in the fight to save the planet, along the way meeting up with heroes long thought lost to the planet. In a future in where the planet seems to have
1. Default Chapter

Squaresoft owns Final fantasy 7. I don't…wish I did but hey, life sucks. 

****

A new way to live

Time had changed since AVALANCHE had saved the planet from it's near death. Life on the planet had changed but not as everyone had hoped, for the better.

The slums still existed but they were only made bigger and was filled with more hate and resentment than ever before. It was still the same, the rich had money and power, the poor wanted them.

AVALANCHE was but a distant dream to all those who cared to remember, their plight, once celebrated, now forgotten. The heroes that had saved the world were now placed in the distant voids of the people's minds. Occasionally being taught to honour students at the local rich school. The ideals of freedom and equality the team had fought for, now lost.

No one wanted to hear the tales, no one cared. The heroes hometowns were no more, all except Cosmo Canyon but that serene tribe had became isolated and hated the outside world.

Rocket Town had been transformed into a pitiful weapons development town and Corel had been burned down into the dust it had tried so hard to come up from. Wutai had been destroyed when Rocket Town had mishandled some highly explosive materials had had taken half of the western continent with it.

Some things had changed for the better but as a cold hard and bitter laugh came from the snowy fields of the north, the planet had shuddered and every one felt it.

The planet was calling out to be saved.

It was calling out for the Cetra.

It was calling for hope.

New Midgar

Morning came the same as it did every morning. It brought the same smells, the same sounds but it didn't bring in the same amount of lives it once had.

Every night, some poor innocent lost their life to some crime. Drugs being the most popular way to go, gang related deaths were the second choice of death, third was the highly popular suicide option. For those who no longer could take life in all her hardness, they would take their own lives. They hoped it would take them to the Promised Land but if they didn't travel outside the festering city, how were they to locate the elusive place? They didn't understand that you felt where the Promised Land was, not got told where it was. It was different for each person.

Today was no different for the residents of the city, rich or poor but everyone hoped it would change.

Doctor Louisa Bear walked into the large spacious reception area and smiled at the receptionist. She knew that smiles were rare in this day and age but she always smiled to strangers. It was her small gift to them, trying to make them feel better. The poor people would smile back to her while the rich merely looked down their noses.

It was the same in the building, SHADOW Shin-Ra headquarters, the rich employees would look down on her, damning her heritage.

She was the descendant of Tifa Lockheart, one of the AVALANCHE members but the bloodline was thin after five hundred years. The young doctor had tried to find the rest of AVALANCHE's descendants but had came up blank.

She had became frustrated at how hard it was trying to locate them, wondering how hard it was to find them. Some of them didn't have normal names, take Highwind or Kirasagi for the prime example. Perhaps they had changed their names in order not to be recognized or maybe they didn't have any left. 

*****************************

__

Ok, this is a what happens in the future one and I don't know either. The mad laugh from the north can only mean one thing and boys and girls, it ain't Santa or the easter bunny. I'm thinking about keeping some of the AVALANCHE members in the tale Highwind and Valentine being the two big faves with me, I'm also leaning towards Reeve and not Cait Sith, even though I know the two are one and the same. I like Reeve better, I'm also thing Tseng………R& R please people.


	2. Meeting Chaos

Chapter Two

No one really cared as to what the SHADOW Shin-Ra got up to anymore, as long as it wasn't near their backyards. They were happy for the experiments and murders to carry on.

Louisa felt sick to her stomach every time she heard the screams coming from the lab she worked in. She couldn't block out the sounds or the horrid sickly smell that was always lingering in the lab. 

Today, it was her job to feed the latest project and she could swear on her life that it actually knew what was happening to it. It's red eyes would look at her when she was doing something else and when she turned round, it would touch the glass panelling of it's enclosure. It wanted to get out, it understood what freedom meant to those who had it and it wanted it.

Louisa refused to make eye contact with the winged creature. Last time she did, she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. It's eyes, they looked so human. Filled with pain and hurt.

It wore a collar like the rest of the animal experiments in the lab, in case it got out of control and went wild but it was always strangely passive and cooperative to the evil ways of the scientists. The collar sent pain to the animal and could kill it if the order was given. The winged beast had seen some of it's fellow creatures die because of it. It would crawl to the back of it's cell whenever one of the lead scientists would enter the room and stare hatefully at the man.

Today was just like any other day for the poor creature stuck in the cell. It wasn't today that the beast would earn it's freedom, it just needed to wait a few days longer.

The beast was acting strangely today. It sat in the corner, it's wings wrapped around it's powerful lithe frame and it looked as though it was talking or listening very intently at or to something.

"How long has it been like that for?" Louisa pointed to the greyish purple beast.

A male tech looked to where she was pointing and shrugged, "I dunno. About a couple of hours."

"Why?" she asked, she pulled a clipboard off the table and headed for a closer look.

"Maybe it likes you?" the tech joked.

Louisa's attention had been lost to the beast, it's thin lips were moving and it looked to be chanting something over and over again. Whatever it was doing, it had the beast full attention, it's meal sat untouched and still moving in the opposite corner. The lamb bleated meekly, scared of it's new cell mate.

"Turn up the mike will you? I wanna hear what it's saying," the young female doctor ordered.

The male tech shrugged and told as he was told. He wasn't that interested in the beast but he had to admit, when one started to talk or tried to, that was always something of interest.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming," the beast hissed over and over.

Louisa frowned, she had always assumed that the beast was incapable of speech but here it was. Hissing away to something or someone. But who was the He it spoke of?

The doctor decided to go out on a limb, it might understand her or it might not.

"Excuse me…"

__

God I feel so stupid. It won't understand me, Louisa knelt down in front of the glass cell, trying to catch it's attention. She placed a delicately manicured hand on the glass and sighed sadly. It was so cold, she noticed for the first time that she could she the beast's breath in it's cell.

The beast stopped chanting and looked at her. Slowly, it unravelled it's wings so it could move but it still looked cramped in the small cell. It's head would probably go straight through the top of the cell if it had a chance to stand up.

"Hi," Louisa smiled weakly and raised her hand as a weak form of a greeting.

The beast crawled to where she was kneeling and outstretched a clawed hand. Louisa gasped as she saw the claw, scars ran down the dark skin and some of the claws were missing. Blood ran from one of the fingertips, the beast must of ripped it off while it struggled against the restraints, the doctor thought sadly.

"Who are you talking to?" Louisa hoped she sounded friendly. She kept her smile steady and kept her own hazel eyes locked onto the beast's red ones.

__

They look so human, the doctor thought, _or is it just me? Trying to justify the reasons for the experiments?_

"………he's coming…" the beast hissed, "…..I must be free…"

Her heart leapt into her throat, it could talk. The reports that Professor H. Horton Had given was wrong! If the man had been wrong about the intelligence of the beast, what else was he wrong about?

"Who is coming?" she repeated but excitement tinged her voice. She could barely keep her hand steady as she quickly scribbled down her notes on the beast.

The beast pressed both it's clawed hands on the glass, it's breath making the pane of glass it leant on foggy. It cocked it's head and turned it round partly before returning it's attention to Louisa.

"……Ride the…high…wind…many years…" the beast sounded like it was trying to recall the words. Like it hadn't used them for a long time.

Louisa was about to respond when her attention was taken from her when Professor Horton walked into the lab. The young woman leapt to her feet and ran over to him, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Professor! I've just noticed something about the winged experiment! It can talk!" she rushed out. She pointed to where the winged beast sat, it's red eyes hardened as it spotted Horton. In fact, the beast looked totally peeved at the older professor and rammed the glass cell that contained it. 

"I'm sure it can," the professor sniffed and walked to the beast, "What did it say?"

The professor's presence near the beast only angered it more. The drugs that it was usually pumped full of looked like they were failing to sedate the creature. All they were doing to the beast was angering it further. It stopped ramming the glass pen and stood in the centre, breaths coming out in short blasts.

Louisa shook herself out her silence, "It says he's coming and that it wants out."

"Who's coming?" Horton smiled sickly at the beast before tapping the Mako enforced glass.

"He…it wouldn't say," Louisa admitted.

Horton turned away from the beast, "The beast hasn't touched it's meal. Take it away, it won't be getting fed for that little outburst today. Also, prep it for today's tests."

Louisa sighed mentally. He didn't even seem to care about the fact that they may be harming a sentient life form. One capable of thoughts and feelings. She watched as Horton walked out the lab, a trail of junior techs following him. The male tech that was first in looked at her.

"That guy's got it in for the winged one. The pair really don't like each other," he offered her, "I don't really blame the beast either. I'm human and I hate that guy too."

Louisa nodded, "Thanks. What's your name?"

The tech looked like he was caught off guard by the question. Most higher doctors and professors didn't bother with the names of the lower techs. It wasn't the done thing in the new world. The rich kept to them and the poor were always better off not knowing.

"Adrian," he smiled at her and offered his hand.

"……Vincent…" both humans turned to see the winged beast pressed against the cell and looking very intently at the door.

******************

Well? I know it's a bit of a bad chapter but please, stay with me! It will get better! What do you think so far anyhow? It's not that bad but I think I'm gonna have to be quite original if I want the other guys to spring up. R&R and thanks very much!

****


	3. Dealing with Chaos

****

Chapter 3

Adrian and Louisa stared at the winged beast for a long moment. Had it just talked to them? No way, that was impossible. It was a beast.

Adrian looked at the beast. His mind was working on overtime. His history lessons were finally hitting his over worked brain.

__

How can this be happening? Vincent…that name is so familiar, he thought, _Wasn't that the name of one of the AVALANCHE members?_

The radiant Louisa Bear found her brain worked and headed over to where the winged beast was held. A strange smile tugging her lips.

The beast followed her movements as she came closer. It's red eyes narrowed and a thin but prideful smile appeared on it's lips. 

"Vincent? Is that your name?" Louisa whispered, her eyes widened as the beast cocked it's head to the side.

"No…yes…," those red soulful eyes filled with confusion. 

Adrian came up beside her, "Doctor, umm…I think that Vincent is someone from AVALANCHE if I remember my history."

__

History…? We…we are history? the winged beast thought, _No…to be history…one must die. We are not one. The master is not gone…he is far away but not gone. The master cannot come to the surface……_

"What do we call you?" Adrian copied Louisa's smile.

"Chaos…," the beast hissed, "We are Chaos."

__

Chaos…chaos….Holy shit! Adrian slapped his forehead. If that was _the _Chaos and they had it locked up in a small glass cage… the beast was going to be more than slightly pissed off. However, it was reported that Vincent Valentine could change into Chaos but only for a short while. Chaos had been trapped for over three years.

"What's wrong Adrian?" Bear gazed at the young tech, the same gentle smile playing on her lips.

Adrian pointed to Chaos, "That is Vincent Valentine."

"No, he's been dead for over seven hundred years. Just like the rest of AVALANCHE. There is no way on the planet that the beast in there is Chaos," Bear placed her hands on her curvy hips, a trait that had been passed down through out the Lockheart lineage, as well as the rather ample chest.

"Seven…," Chaos whispered almost quietly, "A long…sleep."

Adrian raised a confident eyebrow, he couldn't help but smile with some arrogance.

Bear shook her head, her long braided hair barely moving against the small of her back. She looked back to give the beast a curios look, could it really be him?

"What on earth are we going to do with him?" Adrian offered, "I mean, you can't tell me that we're going to leave him to the mercy of Horton."

"There is no we," Louisa said a little to harshly. Even though she didn't care as to how the SHADOW Shin-Ra worked, she wasn't going to rock the boat. That was for the small rebel group that was slowly forming in the dirty and diseased ridden slums.

Adrian looked shocked, Chaos forgotten for a few moments, "You are! Louisa, for the love of god! It's a sentient being!"

Bear lost her good natured temper, "Don't you think I know that?! What do you suggest we do?"

The male tech in front of her sighed, "Rescue it. You heard what it said."

"No fucking way!" Bear hissed, her voice dropped as some of the other techs had begun to look at her with some interest.

Adrian also dropped his voice, "Why not?"

Chaos looked from one to the other, it sensed the female was familiar but not the male. The female had the same scent as one of the master's friends but of what they were saying was true…she would be dead. That would also explain why the scent was so faint. 

An old conversation came from the master's memory, one of the last ones he had with his friends. It had been on an important day, one filled with happiness and great sadness.

__

"It's going to be weird, you know? Marrying him…" the lovely looking woman said as she smoothed down her dress.

"You love him don't you?" the master had replied, he was happy then. He felt like he truly belonged.

"Of course I do. I'm just getting wedding day nerves," the woman said shakily, "Do you know how Cloud is feeling?"

The master had smiled then, "Yes, Cid is with him. I don't know who's more nervous, Cid or Cloud."

The master's friend, Cid was also getting married but not for another few months, the female he was betrothed to was expecting a smaller human any day.

"Cid is going to be a great father. He totally adores Marlene," the woman turned her back to the master and pointed to her slender form, "Could ya zip me up?"

The master had paused, unsure if he should. He was very self conscious about his left metal hand. In the end, he had zipped her up, sighing sadly as his metal hand had brushed against the woman's perfect back, making her jump slightly. 

"Cold hands warm heart," the woman joked but the master had sensed that the statement was more to make him feel better about his claw.

"Perhaps. My hands were always cold when I was a Turk," the master spoke, Chaos had always thought that the master spoke at the wrong times and always said the wrongs things the few times he did.

An awkward silence had fell over them but it hadn't lasted that long. The woman had turned to him and beamed the most amazing smile at him he had ever seen.

"How do I look?"

The master gave her a genuine smile, "Like a fairy tale princess."

The woman blushed, "Thank you Vincent."

"It's the truth. Come on Tifa," the master held out his hand, "Let's not keep your groom to be waiting. Who knows what horror stories Cid is telling him."

The special day had gone off without a hitch but the evening hadn't. Cid and Shera, the mate of the blonde had danced together all night but the master had sensed that something was wrong. Shera had been complaining of a slight pain in her back but had brushed them off. The master watched as the engineer had slipped off quietly to get some fresh air. 

The young teen that had helped the master and his friends had found Cid's mate bleeding in the bathroom at the hotel. She had lost the child she was carrying.

Chaos brought it's thoughts back to it's current version of it's twisted reality. It watched in interest as the two humans in front were arguing about what they should do with him. It was clear as to what they should do. Release him. He needed to be free, it felt like it's time was near. The planet was now needing to be saved again.

"Look, even if I did consider that we free him," Louisa whispered, "How the hell would we be doing this? Tuck him under my shirt?"

Adrian had to smile at the idea of Bear hiding anything under her shirt. He allowed his eyes to wander down her form. He felt bad for doing so but, he wouldn't be the first to admire her chest.

"Obviously we'd have to get some professional help, you know, like the rebel group," Adrian offered.

Louisa shook her head, she wasn't going to ruin her career by allowing some spotty tech to help the rebels. They could use the beast as some sort of bio weapon and bring down the…she shook the thought out of her head. It was just too tempting a thought, bringing down the SHADOW Shin-Ra. Changing the planet so everyone had a fair chance.

"What the hell," Bear finally said as she looked at Chaos, "Let's do this."

Adrian frowned, was she just agreeing to throw her career down the pan just like that?

"Are you sure?"

Bear smiled, it seemed that's all she ever did, "Why not? It's a sentient being right?"

Adrian shrugged, it wasn't as if he was taking her down to meet the leader of the rebels. In fact, she'd never have to meet him. Granted, no one had ever seen him but, hey, that was the whole secret rebel thing. They had a thing for secrecy.

********************************

__

Well? How was it? There will be more…I would also like to thank _all the really groovy people who have rated and review! I love you all! Thanks, mwah, mwah! Hugs and kisses! I will be back! I just need to figure out who is going to be who…AVALANCHE will be making an appearance at some point. Chapter 4 will be up soon. _


	4. Chaos's thoughts

__

Ok, so far so good. I don't own square soft or final fantasy 7. I'd like to thank my anonymous fan out there……I'd very much like to reply to them personally! Just a big ol thank you! You people out in fan fiction land are just sooo nice to me! Feel the love! I really would love to know who the anon fan is…so, please! I would like to name a character after you for being the first to review! 

******************

Chapter 4

The night had gone by with relative peace for Chaos. It gently slid it's form down the glass panelling and onto it's small bed. The wings folded around it and it allowed a small sigh to escape from it's lips. The humans that had been here earlier had left after they finished arguing about what they should do with him. He didn't really care, all he wanted right now was to sleep. It had been awake for far to long. It's energy had been drained from having to reheal itself every few days because of the experiments that was being done to it.

That was why the master had gone away to where Chaos would linger. The master couldn't bear the pain so he was sent by the other ones in the body to the place of peace. The master had been there for a long time now. Hopefully, the master would return once they were free from the evil glass cell and the building of pain.

Chaos listened to the other beings in the room, they weren't as intelligent as the master but he sensed that they wanted out just as much as he did. 

The humans that had been there, they seemed to be nice. Though he sensed they had an ulterior motive for trying to help him. Perhaps he should try to reach for the master…wherever he may be.

__

Master…? Are you there?

Nothing, not even the faint trace of him. Perhaps it was just to long a time for the master to remain in the place of peace?

The place of peace was the one place where Chaos wanted to be more than anything. It had fought hard in it's short life before the long sleep. It had helped to save the planet from something that fell from the sky. It's dreams now bothered it, was it the master's dreams or where they his? 

He had no real reason to dream of the enemy of the master, no reason to feel so afraid as the enemy towered above him and watch as the minions caused havoc in the planet.

It had to be free, to check the icy cold north for any signs of him. It hadn't spoke for such along time since the master had been trapped by the white faced, black eyed people. He remembered clearly as to how frightened and angry the master was. It was the fear that was the more easy to read. The master had thought that he was being dragged back to the mansion's basement. The master did not want to go back there. Neither did Chaos.

Chaos wanted to learn new words, to speak with others but the two humans who were there earlier were gone. They could leave the building when they wished and they could be free. It wasn't fair. Didn't they believe that he was worthy enough to join the free world? He fought for their freedom and they repaid him and the master by locking them up and performing experiments on them.

Professor H Horton…Chaos didn't like him. He had the essence of a man called Hojo. The master didn't like Hojo, so the winged one didn't like him. The other demons loathed him as well but they were keeping quiet because the master wasn't there to ask for help. Chaos was truly alone for the first time in it's life.

"Ah," it was the one called Horton. He had the tone of Hojo.

Chaos kept it's back to him, he learned that if he pretended to be sleeping, then they usually left him alone but he felt tonight was going to be one of those nights when they didn't.

"I know you can understand me," Horton seemed to know that Chaos wasn't sleeping.

"Look at me."

Chaos heard something go click in the human's hands and braced itself for the painful shock that usually followed. It bit down on the pain, not wanting to give Horton the satisfaction of seeing it cry out in pain. When that happened, the pain was cranked up a few more notches. It seemed tonight was going to be one of those nights were the human wasn't going to give up. Tonight was going to be unpleasant for all concerned.

Horton all but screamed at the winged beast, "Look at me!"

Chaos slowly looked round, hate filling it's eyes and it envisioned itself ripping the man's throat out.

"I know you can speak. I watched the recordings earlier, the one in your cell," Horton pointed to the camera in the corner. An ugly cruel smile appeared on his old face. It seemed Hojo was alive and well in the form of this man.

Horton stepped closer to the cell and leaned towards Chaos, "I know. I was the one who created you and I will be the one to destroy you."

__

Created? No…he is wrong. Hojo created us. Hojo is dead. The master killed him along with all those who harmed the planet, Chaos simply remained quiet.

"I can see you don't yet believe me," Horton smirked, "But you will Vincent."

Chaos felt something very unfamiliar to it's form, pure and utter fear. The man had been speaking to the master directly. As if he knew who Chaos was.

"You won't stop him this time," Horton continued, "She will make sure of it."

Chaos stood to it's full height and roared for all that it was worth as Horton left the room. The roar echoed through out the SHADOW Shin-Ra headquarters. The winged beast slammed against the glass, desperate to break free from the cage. It had to stop the humans from killing themselves again. They didn't have a hope if He called for Meteor, no Cetra were left alive and AVALANCHE were long gone. Even the master couldn't stop them himself.

He stopped when one of the humans left in the room touched the remote for his collar, sending a new wave of pain down his form. He continued after the pain died down and screamed again only to be shocked again but he was silenced by a few more volts.

Chaos fell against the wall and choked out a sob. Why were humans so cruel?

__

********************

Chapter four done……though I might rewrite it. Hope you enjoy it! Mind you…I think I know what I want to do with Professor H Horton…does he ring a bell? I might make him to be a certain bloke……actually, I have the perfect idea as to what to do!!! This will make you feel for certain characters, trust me, I feel bad for even thinking about it! Poor…poor people! Cid and the rest of AVALANCHE will be gracing us but not until later chapters! I've got his really cool way of bringing them back or at least some of them! Later gateros! 


	5. Deciding on freedom

__

The first few chapters are all about Chaos's thoughts and trying to establish a plot…I don't think it's working…lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and all. Thing is, I talked about a plot twist with my mates and they think that by not doing one, that would be a twist…and they just totally confuse me. Ahh well, on with the show. And I know, before ya start that yufie's second name isn't Kirasagi. I'll change it and why can't Reeve's name be Sith? The only guys who know are Squaresoft, so please, feel free to tell me his real name!!!!!

I wonder who Horton is…mmm, why doesn't he like Chaos? Ah well, read on! I know what you guys are thinking, Horton is Hojo…well, maybe he is. Maybe he ain't. didn't I say that I had an idea and it would make you feel sorry for some of the characters? Well, I ain't going to be bashing any one of them but I really really don't like Cloud!!! Sorry….it's a rant again. The guy couldn't find a sock in a sock shop…

***************************

Chapter 5

Morning slowly dragged in for Louisa Bear. She had spent most of the night trying to think of as to why she was agreeing to help the Chaos beast.

It wasn't as if she owed him anything, not like she was rescued by him. She shook her head, why did she keep referring to him…it as a him. It was an it. A monster but it could be a he…

As she stood up, she dropped her notes she'd made on the beast. She quickly read over them, _it seems to understand what we do to it. It also seems to dislike Professor Horton, with a passion._

Picking up her coat as she headed out of the door, a thought struck her mind. Why didn't it like him? Why did it suddenly have the urge to talk to her? What made it do that?

She screamed mentally, why was she thinking all this now? What had caused this? She shouldn't be thinking this, all she wanted in life was to find cures for the sick and help those who needed it. Not start life with a bunch of rebels in the sickly slums. 

She wasn't snobbish or stuck up but part of her didn't want to help them. If they didn't help themselves, then why should she? 

Ever since she had gotten back from the lab, she'd been pouring over her history notes, trying to find any info as to what happened to AVALANCHE. It was scattered and rumours were the most accurate form of info that gave any type of truth.

AVALANCHE had last been reported to have been checking out the North Crater in the only airship of the time, the _Highwind. _The mission seemed to of been going well, the airship reported back every hour on the hour but a few hours of radio silence had quelled the feeling of peace. The _Highwind _had sent out a may day and had lost some of her crew. AVALANCHE had also lost one of her numbers, Vincent Valentine. No one know how that happened. The crew claimed tha the very planet had taken the dark man and the rest of AVALANCHE had stood in horror, unable to reach him.

That was thought to have been the end of the tragedy but a few days later, Cloud Strife and his wife, Tifa, were killed. No one knew how this was possible. The pair had last been seen walking though the Sleeping Forest to head to the Forgotten city of the Ancients. AVALANCHE members. Barret Wallace and Reeve Sith had disappeared into thin air, a few days after the funeral.

All left family, all except Cid Highwind and Yuffie Kirasagi. They had both boarded the _Highwind, _hoping they would find the answers at the North Crater. They hadn't returned. Neither had the _Highwind. _what had happened to the airship, no one knew. Had the most celebrated pilot in the entire planet crashed? Was there a mutiny on the airship? How had Reeve and Barret disappeared?

There was just to many unanswered questions hanging around the fate of AVALANCHE and with those questions, you had the conspiracy nuts who claimed that Sephiroth wasn't dead and he had hexed the planet savours.

Louisa found it odd that the North Crater was off limits to all. The people at the Icicle Village were cut off from the rest of the planet, they were banned from leaving the now frozen continent. The explosion that had caused half the western continent to disappear, still lingered in everyone's mind there. 

There had been an investigation by the SHADOW Shin-Ra's Turks but they had came up blank. They merely said that it was due to improper handling by the town. The town was held responsible. No one had dared argue, perhaps someone should of?

She ran down the stairs of her apartment block, stopping long enough to put some spare gil into a small charity tin. She knew it was a small empty gesture only done by the rich to make them feel better about themselves but she had to get her mind into thinking that she was now a member of the SHADOW Shin-Ra and it's science program. She had to toughen up. 

AVALANCHE filled her mind as she walked slowly to the building, she never really looked up to see just how tall the impressive building was. What would they say if they saw the world now? Would they be shocked to see how their hard work had paid off? Would they be angry to see the very ones they saved were now once again, ruining the planet?

Something made her look up this once, scaffolding started from the 10 or so floor and continued all the way up. A colleague had once joked that they were there so Jumpers had a place to land and didn't mess the nice neat and clean streets.

__

Nice and clean streets, she thought with some bitterness, _How do they even know what the place looks like? They never ever venture outside. _

Slowly she looked around, amazed at how much so actually avoided looking at the city she lived in. People were begging in the streets or the women were on the street corners. It really was sad sight to see. Her feelings of homesickness would return with a bang whenever she left her mind running on auto pilot. 

She was born and raised in Gongaga, she knew what fresh air was. What the sky really looked like at night and what real bird calls sounded like and not any recordings that the SHADOW Shin-Ra pumped their employees full of.

__

I need to be free…the words of the beast rang into her head. It wanted freedom, it didn't want to be trapped in a cage. It wanted the same as her. Freedom, to smell fresh air, to see the sky at night.

__

Maybe I shouldn't of brushed Adrian off last night but what he wanted was border line treason! Had anyone caught him, he'd be dead right now! Stupid idiot, Louisa stopped at the front door and fumbled around her bag for her swipe pass.

******************

Adrian jerked, his heart raced and pounded so hard in his chest, he thought he'd pass out within seconds.

The rebels would love this new piece of info he had, he could bring them the ultimate weapon on the planet. Chaos…no, not Chaos. Chaos was the demon that resided within the human. Vincent Valentine was the name of the guy they should be dealing with but according to the beast, he was far away.

The young man walked down the road to where he had been ordered to go. His long baggy trousers dragged along the ground, causing him to trip up as they got under his heels.

"Get a pair that fits," a voice from the shadows growled, "We pay you enough."

Adrian span round, couldn't they see his heart trying to break free from his chest? He hated how they just snuck up on him like that.

"You said you had something for us. You look empty handed," the same voice growled, he didn't seem to be very happy this morning. Not like he ever was.

"Yep," Adrian tried to sound more confident than he actually was.

"To what?"

"To both. I do have something for you but it's going to be rather hard to get it," Adrian shoved his hands in his pockets.

The voice in the shadows seemed to be losing it's very thin patience, "What is it then? What is so special that you just had to contact us?"

"I can get you Chaos," Adrian smiled, "Or rather Vincent Valentine."

The voice was rather tempted to leap out of the shadows and shake the rather annoying tech from the Shin-Ra, "How?" 

Adrian shrugged, he wanted to act cool in front of the rebels. If he acted like he was scared, they wouldn't pay him. They'd just bully and threaten him until they got what they wanted.

"Adrian, our patience is very thin. You've been very useful to use but your not the only person in the hell hole ya work in that we could pump info," The rebel placed a hand on his gun and cocked it, hoping the tech would get the message. He didn't want to scare the kid, he was actually kinda fond of the guy. He was one of the few guys in the SHADOW Shin-Ra headquarters who really did want to help those outside.

"Yeah ok. I work in the area where we keep the bio experiments," the tech calmly offered, "It spoke to us."

__

Shit! If they have Chaos…I have to tell the boss… the rebel felt his usually calm and slow heartbeat start to quicken. The news was definitely better than expected.

"Adrian, can you honestly get us Chaos?"

"Can you honestly help me get him?" Adrian edged a little closer to the shadows, hoping to get a glimpse of his mysterious employers.

"You know we don't back down. The problem is, we can't get in the building," the rebel took his hand off the gun, the only way his people could get in to the building would be to have everything set in stone. The guards would have to be bribed for the security codes and the deactivation of the cameras. The only thing that bothered the man was trying to gain access to the beast. The tech couldn't give them the necessary clearance. They needed someone who had the right clearance, someone who had direct access to the beast. They didn't have someone like that on their payroll, if they did, they would know about Vincent Valentine and his current captivity.

"That wouldn't be a problem. I can help ya with that," Adrian felt his heart race like there was no tomorrow. If he was caught, his life would be forfeit. No one betrayed the SHADOW Shin-Ra. That was drummed in at birth, if you did, you and all who knew you would be killed.

"How about the actual cell? We can't gain access to that yet. No one works for us," the rebel wondered if the tech in front of him had thought of that.

"Leave it with me. I think I have someone who could help me," Adrian thought back to the young doctor. She was pretty up for it when she was in the room but the minute they had left, she quickly fell back on her word. All she needed was some assurance that she would live til the morning after the raid. 

"Fine," the rebel smiled, today hadn't been that bad at all. Well, not until he spoke with the leader of the rebels.

Adrian knew he was alone when he had a paper envelope chucked at him and the footsteps walked into silence. He ran his hand down his tanned but now sweaty face, his fingertip brushed against his pierced eyebrow.

How was he going to persuade the lovely Louisa Bear, just enough to push her far enough into helping. The rebels would surely help her if she asked. 

******************************

__

Again, this isn't my fave chapter. This is more a trying to introduce the rebels and who they are. Who is the boss? Well, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. 

Well, cheers for all the neat reviews. You have been so very kind! Especially the anon reviewer! Who are you?! Not that I'm complaining! I'll try to update every night! But I have other tales, like a true valentine! Also up! Sorry, plugging! Chapter 6 will be up soon and hey guys, I would love some plot ideas! How should I bring back the rest of AVALANCHE? 

Also, should I stop these really bugging headers and footers? No one else seems to do these as long……and who really pays attention? ;-P 


	6. Chaos reflects

__

Chapter 6...wow…didn't think I'd get that far…this chapter is again another Chaos feeling one. It will start to get a bit more interesting, trust me!

Chapter 6

__

"What the hell is that?!"

"Uhhh….I think it's Vincent."

"The goth-I'm-to-good-to-be-even-hanging-or-even-talking-to-you-boy?"

"Yes! Christ, were you born with a brain?"

"Shut it peroxide blonde."

"……I'm a natural. Not like Spike over there. It's Vincent."

"I didn't think he could do that…that thing looks pissed."

"I'd be pissed to if I had to listen to your constant whining and insults as to how I looked! Fucking kids nowadays."

"Wonder what it calls itself."

"Pissed off would be my first guess." 

"You really are an asshole Cid."

Chaos tried to hold onto the conversation, hoping if he did, the master would come back and claim his form. The place of peace sounded so tempting and he wanted to go more than anything. He knew if he gave up the fight, the master and all the others would be lost. They would return to the planet.

Chaos knew how friendly the group of humans had been to him…not very. They had stood and stared in shock and horror as he emerged. The looks they had given him had hurt the master deeply, the master felt bad for even being alive but the blonde fire human, Cid, had protected the master. He refused to stand for the insults and funny looks the rest would give him.

Chaos missed the master, missed the soothing advice or the words of comfort that he would give him. He missed the master's friends. He missed the pilot more than most.

__

"Help!"

"Shit! Vincent, hold on!"

"I…I…" the master had clung to the crumbling ledge, looking into the blue scared eyes of his friend. Both seemed to know the end was nearing for them, nearing the end of AVALANCHE.

"I'm not letting ya die on me!" the blonde had hissed as he attempted to navigate the dangerous slopes, "You are so going to see the birth of your godson!"

The master had snorted a laugh at the comment. The blonde pilot had vowed that Vincent would be the godfather of his child. He didn't want to take his hands of the ledge, fearing that if he did, he'd lose his grip and fall back into the life stream. It was getting difficult to hold on, it felt like something was pulling at his lower body. Dragging him down into the electric green liquid that gushed below his feet.

"Of course. Someone has to keep the child's feet firmly on the ground," the master found that even the small attempt at humour made his spirits feel lighter. He knew how the pilot seemed to enjoy sarcasm.

Chaos screamed from it's place of peace, it knew the master would not see the sun for a long time. The green glowing liquid was now lapping at his feet, it sent electric shocks up his calves. It hurt like hell.

"Cid…" the master whispered.

Both of them seemed to understand the tone he had uttered. It was one of defeat, he knew when he had been bested.

"Thank you…"

"shit…ya damn fool," Cid had muttered, he kept his hand on the master's metal claw, "Til we met in the next life huh?"

The master had fell back into the life stream, hearing the screams of horror of various members of the crew of the airship. The look of friendship and pain evident in the blonde's eyes.

Chaos hugged itself tighter, it felt fear, loneliness. It understood why the master tried to hide his feelings. To show them could lead to pain, to lose what you loved the most.

The pilot had showed love to the unborn child outwardly and it had pained him when the child was lost. He had forced himself to be cheery and to put out that image, while inside, he was breaking in two. He had came to the master for advice, hoping the older being could give him a cure for the pain he was feeling or at least a way to block it out. 

The master couldn't give him anything for the pain, the only advice he could give him was to let time heal. To talk to the lovely mate he was engaged to, she was also feeling the same as him. Perhaps more.

Chaos growled, it growled as it's stomach did. The human's had taken it's food away. All because it refused to speak when Horton had demanded it. Chaos was not an animal that would perform tricks for food, it was a sentient being, it demanded respect.

__

Master? Where are you? Please…help us.

The winged beast listened attentively for any type of sound or tremor in his mind. The other demons were silent. They were also listening for the master.

__

He isn't coming back…the Gilian beast roared softly, it howled mournfully.

Gigas sighed, _I must concur with him. It has been too long Chaos._

The Hellmasker hissed angrily, _Let us kill the worthless humans. They deserve none of our…_it sneered the last word out, _compassion._

Chaos overrode all three demons, it's voice over powering them and making them cower, _SILENCE! We will not give up hope. It is all we have left. Also, how can I hear the master if you are all fighting? We are all in here together, we are all in the master's body. _

The three demons mentally agreed, Chaos could inflict pain on them, even mentally. If the winged one still believed the master lived, then, the master lived.

********************

Night soon passed into morning for Chaos, it spent the night trying to listen for the master. It thought it had for a few times but it was only a faint memory. 

It's faith in the master had never wavered, never once faltered in his belief that one day, the master would return but even now, as the others whispered doubts in his mind, he refused to believe the master was no longer.

It hoped the humans who had spoken about freedom would return, it liked their company. He liked the female, she reminded him of Tifa, one of the master's friends. Perhaps she could help the master return?

As if they had read it's thoughts, one of them walked in, it was the female. Chaos rose over to the side of his cell, hutched over as it wasn't quite tall enough for him to stand.

"Oh, hello," she muttered, the female seemed to be distracted by something.

"……Hello…" Chaos copied, it wanted to talk.

"Oh now you speak," she didn't seem to be too pleased.

Chaos nodded, it placed it's clawed hands onto the glass, searching for the young male that was there yesterday.

"What?" Louisa looked around, trying to see what the caged flyer was looking for.

"Adrian…?"

"Not here. He won't be in for another few hours. I'm…what's the point of talking? You won't understand me," Louisa turned her back on Chaos, shaking her head.

Chaos narrowed it's red eyes, it could. It knew how to speak but it had been so long since he last spoke to a human. The master had taught him how to speak polite to those around and it had watched how the humans in this building had spoke to each other. 

"I do," it replied, "No one has spoken to me."

Louisa snapped round, Chaos had spoken clearly, no pauses or gaps. It was clear and fluent, could Vincent truly be in there?

"You learn quickly," she joked.

"being trapped in a small cell," Chaos knew what a joke was, it knew sarcasm, "I had some free time."

The lab was empty, save for the spare cells and filled ones with other lab experiments. Louisa walked over to Chaos, a smile gracing her features.

"Nice sense of humour. Learn that too?" Louisa stopped and stood in front of him.

"It's the master's. I'm borrowing it," Chaos managed a smile, it made Bear step back. It knew it cut a scary figure but it must frighten all when it smiled.

Louisa sighed, she had came to work with the attitude that she wasn't going to be pushed around anymore and that she would rival even Horton in her career. Seeing Chaos, a clearly intelligent being trapped in a small cage was breaking her resolve. She ran a hand through her hair. The idea of breaking the beast out was slowly beginning to sound tempting but she was scared of the repercussions that would follow. The SHADOW Shin-Ra would kill them if they caught her and those involved and she had to admit, she was fond of her new friend Adrian. He wanted to help those who needed it.

Adrian spoke of the rebels with great awe, like they were once again going to save the planet. Who did they think they were? The great AVALANCHE? No, just some tacky little rebel group with ideals of grandeur. It would never work.

So, why did she keep getting that feeling she did when she was on to a good thing? It would feel so good to take the company down a good few notches. But she liked the idea of seeing her 30th birthday and by playing rebels and bad guys was just going to get her killed. Along with her family if she was caught.

"If I did help you," she whispered, "I could get into so much trouble. My family could be killed, so could I."

"We were afraid when we faced a similar fate," Chaos admitted. AVALANCHE and the master had been afraid as to what the old Shin-Ra would do to them. The master had betrayed the very ones who he had sworn loyalty to and helped a bunch of rebels.

"And what did you all do?"

"We fought on. We could not stop, to do so would mean death."

"You spoke of He. Who is he?" Louisa recalled her notes, he had spoken of someone coming but hadn't clarified as to who.

"Sephiroth. He is returning."

***************************************

__

Duh duh duh! Alright, I guess ya knew that was coming right? He'll get a chapter to himself soon enough, as will the evil Horton, hisssssssssssss, I know how much you all like him. I have a prob at what to call the rebels, any ideas? I'm totally stuck, I'm thinking Humanity's Hope or something……because that's what they are, it's last hope. Sephiroth is going to be completely round the preverbal bend or not…

Chapter 7 is going to be up soon anyhow. Arent't you all lucky? Chapters 5+6 all one the one night?! Have a good day ya'll! Oh, please tell me if this part bugs ya! Love and hugs ya!


	7. Awakening

__

Squaresoft owns. I don't. dang it. Thanks to all reviewing. 

Chapter 7

The liquid burned the back of his throat and mouth. Every breath he took made it feel like the liquid was going further down and into his lungs, choking him. The strangest thing was, he didn't _feel_ like he was drowning. Every thing felt like he was on solid land but it felt like he drifting. He wasn't wet either, his body was dry.

Opening his eyes seemed to be more of a struggle than it actually was. He kept them closed, fearing what he'd see if he actually opened them. He didn't want to keep them closed either, fearing the nightmares that seemed to haunt him.

A small sound came above him, more of a sigh. His mind struggled to place the sound, merely telling him that he should be thankful that he was even alive.

Where was he? How did he get here? What the blazes was the hot liquid that someone was trying to pour down his throat? 

Coughing only seemed to do more harm than good but his body was working against him. It felt like his chest and head was on fire.

Something cold fell on his forehead, soothing the burning fever that he felt and making it all the tempting to open his eyes.

"Wake up…" the soothing voice whispered, "Your safe now."

Safe? No, he'd never be safe. He'd always be hunted down, he'd always be hated.

"You had us all worried there," the same soothing voice spoke again but the words sent painful shocks into his mind.

He chocked again on the liquid, hoping the person or whatever it was pouring the substance would stop. The taste was bitter and only made him want to gag further.

"You ok?"

__

Ok? You keep trying to choke me…he thought mentally. At least his healer had stopped pouring the liquid into his mouth but he really did have the sudden urge to throw up now.

He felt weighed down by the weight of the warm blankets that covered his battered body. His head felt like a blacksmith's workshop, all complete with the banging of new anvils and the heat of the furnace to boot. It hurt even to think about talking, let alone to actually try to attempt the simple task.

"Ahh well, it's good enough to see you are moving," the voice continued, didn't she know what someone looked like when they were trying to rest?

Very slowly, he opened his eyes, almost wishing he hadn't thought of the stupid idea when the light stung at them. The place where he was lying wasn't much to look at. Neither was the young…woman in front of him.

"So, do you feel well?" the woman asked. Her face was partially covered by a veil of sorts but he guessed that the small piece of fabric was doing him a favour. His stomach was feeling rather delicate.

"……" was all he breathed. He felt like crap but couldn't say so.

"Do you know where you are?" the woman was relentless in her questioning.

__

Obviously not a doctor, if she was, then she'd know to shut the hell up, the bed ridden stranger thought bitterly.

She took his silence as a no and continued speaking, every word feeling like the blacksmith's hammer on his mind. Luckily, he tuned them out, the woman's voice and the pain.

Did he know were he was? No…the last thing he remembered was…Him. That worthless child! How dare he!

"Cloud…" he hissed.

"Begging yours?" the woman asked with confusion.

He attempted to get up, to get a better view of where he was. The covers kept him to the bed, he was far to weak for his personal taste. He wasn't really that bothered at the moment. The fact that he was still alive was more than adequate for him.

"Nothing," he whispered, a horrid stench filled his nostrils. It smelt absolutely vile and he knew it wasn't him. It must have been the woman who was sitting right in font of him.

__

God…what the hell is that smell? What the hell is going on? he thought, _Last thing I recall is heading to the centre of the planet and trying to destroy it…_

********************************

__

I know, it's bad. I'll change it, I promise. So, Sephiroth is stuck somewhere and he's rather pissed at Cloud. 


	8. Breaking free

__

This chapter really isn't going to have much talking it. Chapter 8

************

Chapter 8

The airship fought against the green liquid that was surrounding it. The captain looked like a drunk as he stood at the helm, his gaze clouded over but never wavering from the large window in front of him.

His mind slowly tried to tell his body to move his hands, to move anything and to tell the airship that it needed to find more energy to break free from the hellish conditions that she had been flown into. 

Sparks were flying over his head, his hearing wasn't perfect. He couldn't even ascertain if the sirens were blaring. His mind was foggy and not as sharp as it usually was.

His mind tried to figure out were he was, what he was doing in the weird crazy world. The bright green light was giving him a killer headache.

How did he get here? Why was he here?

He felt like his body wasn't responding to his own thoughts, it felt like it was taking forever for him to even tell his body to even lift a finger. It felt like someone was controlling him.

Slowly, he looked around, his vision blurring as he turned. The area he was standing in was in chaos, bodies were thrown across the floor, not moving. Wires were hanging from over head monitors and smoke was billowing from blackened panels.

__

Health and safety would have a damn field day, a voice echoed in his head, it was his own but it didn't sound like it. His own voice was loud and had more life.

Something jolted his body, the room he was in was moving.

__

……am I even in…a room? his mako drenched mind thought in the same whining voice.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his blue eyes, a movement of a living person. He wasn't even scared of the intruder, he knew who it was but couldn't get his damned mind to work. Was it someone he cared about or could he not stand them? 

He shook his head, clearing it out of his head. The current situation required all of his waning attention, it took all his strength to move his body back to the small helm that he had…he had what? Designed? Built? Nothing in his head wanted to work because of the strange liquid that was trying to push through the creaking metal skin of the hull. The bikini goddess that had been painted on the ship's hide was being peeled off by the continuous bombardment of the liquid.

Words were being forced into his mind, a language he just didn't understand. Was it the language of the ancients? Nah, they were long gone. He'd watched the last one get run through by a knife wielding maniac calling to the name of Se…Sep? Sephi...something or other, he couldn't give a flying monk…

Flying! That was what he was doing! He was supposed to be flying this thing! He was in an airship, he was the captain and he really should be trying to fly the damn thing.

__

I'm the captain…right, the big guy on board…shit, the hell is the language being poured into my head?

Sweat poured of his forehead, the inside of the ship getting warmer and warmer as each moment passed. He just wanted to lay down and fall asleep but something kept him up, something kept him up and fighting. The pilot was here for a reason.

Images started to fill his mind, times when he'd been angry, hurt, scared, lonely. One person kept leaping to his mind, one woman he'd been through all those feelings with, the one who he had to get back to.

Shera.

He had to get back to her, he needed her. The soft reassurances she'd give whenever he felt like he was screwing up or calming him when he was angry. All he wanted right now was to be with her and if it meant fighting the planet to get what he wanted, then so be it. That's what he'd do.

Had the airship been alive then she would of started to scream in pain and frustration. Her metal skin peeling with the hot thick liquid, trying to penetrate the hull and kill the few occupants left inside of her. The human captain seemed to give her orders very slowly, as if he wasn't in full control of the situation at hand was being distracted by other things going in from within.

The ship's sensors were malfunctioning and she was running blind, she had no real clue as to where she was but the one order that was being given to her was perfectly clear.

She was to get them out.

Green liquid seeped out from the large gaping wounds she'd received from when she last tried to escape the liquid. The human captain had done a good repair job but she had been called into action a few years later, still unfinished. If she failed then, that would be the end to the human life.

Somewhere from deep with her systems, she received the order to find the extra power she needed to break free of the stream of liquid that was encasing her. 

She had to complete the order, if she didn't…they would all be lost.

******************************

__

Ok! How bout that? The airship as a living person huh? Well, who knew what can happen to things in the life stream! Chapter 9 and possibly ten in the next few days. Later! 


	9. life is like a snowflake

Chapter 9

No one seemed to recall the events that lead up to the birth of the SHADOW Shin-Ra. The events that caused the birth of one madman called Sephiroth and the fall of the original Shin-Ra.

The planet had seen the rise of one of the evils that it feared and now, the awaking of the most feared being in the history of it's life. Sephiroth, one winged angel of death.

It had felt his presence in the life stream. Always looking for a way out of his prison, always trying to hope for a way out. Never once repenting for his sins against humanity. He believed that he had been wronged.

And in a strange way, he had.

His life was never truly, going to be his own. He was always living the life someone else had planned for him. He was abused from the very start. From when he was an embryo in his real mother's womb, injected with Jenova cells.

In the same strange way, he had every right to be pissed off at humanity.

The once almighty and great war general sat quietly, shivering in the small hut that had served as his shelter for the past few days. His long slender fingers were numb from the tips to the lower knuckles. Moving them was painful but the pain was something he found he enjoyed. It meant he was once again, alive. Once again, he was going to complete his dream.

He was going to become one with the planet, he was going to kill Cloud. Killing the former cadet wasn't important but it was the principal of the idea. The revenge was going to be sweet. After he killed Cloud, AVALANCHE was next on the menu. Oh, how he was going to enjoy harming each of them, he'd make up special and fun ways specially for them. No one crossed the great Sephiroth and lived to sing songs about it.

Though, his current location made it difficult to do anything but sit and shiver. He had watched the snow fall for the past few days. Absorbing the beauty and the simplicity of the flakes, he would try and grasp them, only to watch them melt slowly in his hands. He would never truly ever have a snowflake.

Watching the fluffy sub zero water droplets brought a smile to his lips, he had always enjoyed the white substance. It made him feel innocent. Something that was hard to come by if he remembered correctly.

__

"It's freezing sir! Can't we go in for a few minutes? It feels like my balls are turning into snow balls!" a spiked raven haired individual moaned. A huge sword quivered from behind him.

He simply stood still. Not caring if he froze. He tilted his head up towards the falling flakes and smiled, slowly, he out stretched his arms and turned in a circle.

"Take the time to enjoy the small things Zack. You never know as to when you will not be able to," he had whispered softly, "Life has a bad tendency of just stopping."

Zack fell silent for a moment but found his voice. That was a surprisingly simple thought out of his commander's mouth. 

Life has a bad tendency of just stopping, _Zack thought, it was nice in it's childlike innocence. It seemed like Sephiroth, famed for his merciless attacks on the enemy, was capable of expressing innocence._

"Life just stops yeah? That's kinda deep for you," Zack offered, his teeth chattered in the sub zero conditions that he had been ordered into.

Sephiroth just nodded, his amazing green eyes were barely open. His silver eyelashes were trapping the snowflakes and were beginning to melt them.

"Life is kind of like a snowflake. No one is identical, all return to the planet when the fall," Sephiroth continued his musing. His long black coat twirling as he turned round.

"So, you like snowflakes?" Zack asked, he didn't really know much about the man in front of him.

"…I guess," the general stopped turning round and looked at him, "Don't you?"

"When I'm watching it from a window and drinking something hot," Zack shot back.

Sephiroth smiled, Zack was always moaning about something. At least he wasn't chucking his load up like one Cloud Strife.

Ahh, young Cloud Strife, how he was going to enjoy his revenge.

***********************

The airship landed heavily after it's brave battle with the life stream. The thick snow cushioned it's fall somewhat but the occupants still got rattled around in it's interior.

The blonde captain was thrown backwards, into the crates. A long curse came from his lips as he landed. Why was things going so bad for him? He had done nothing but help people since he got over his ego problem way back!

It wasn't fair, he was battered and so was his baby. Shera was going to kill him if he brought the airship back in the same condition he had when he saved the planet from Meteor.

She'd made him sleep in the garage for the week, only to relent when he came in sniffling from the cold and ended up having the flu.

His head still pounded and his body burned from the fever that seemed to of gripped his form. The planet seemed to of downloaded the entire Cetra encyclopaedia into his head and then decided it missed a few volumes. Voices were either screaming at him or were whispering way to softly.

One voice seemed to sound so familiar, one of his true friends.

__

You have to fight the fever Highwind. It will last for a few days longer but it will hurt. The planet felt it necessary to bring us back.

Vincent? Cid thought, _The hell is it you?_

Yes…though as to why I am here is beyond me. My body, I feel, is somewhere else.

Yeah, deep in the life stream, Cid slowly thought.

__

No. I'm very much alive. But I sense that I may not be for much longer. _Cid, I need your help._

Cid laid his head back and looked out of the large front window that spanned the front of his airship. Snow fell gently down on to the battered and cracked glass.

__

I need a little time, the blonde thought, _just, give me a few hours to get some sleep and then, I'll come to the rescue._

*********************

__

Ok, sorry it took so long for nine to surface. Do all you people forgive me? Soo, cid can here Vincent's thoughts….and has the cetra knowledge in his head…there is a reason. Don't ask me why but there is one. I was going to do a Horton chapter but I just can't get my head into the whole bad man thing. Way to much of an AVALANCHE fan! 

Remember people!

YOU ARE NOT A SALMON! If you've seen the kit kat advert then u'll understand why.


	10. ten

****

Ok, sorry for the wait. I've been working and the evil like!

Chapter 10

The rebel leader walked slowly down the stairs leading into the main room. The base had been filled with activity ever since they found out that Chaos was alive and in the city. They had to free him.

The man would of preferred it if that was the only thing to be concerned about but, as luck would have it. Something else had appeared. His contacts in the north had told him that something odd had occurred. Something that shock the very snow off the mountains.

Things were going very well for the rescue plan, all they needed was the scientist that Adrian had promised them to give them the codes. Without it, the mission would be extremely difficult. People, a lot of innocent people could get hurt. He wanted nothing more than to avoid the bloodshed.

He had shed far to much over his life. He wanted to be like AVALANCHE. Fearing nothing and conquering all that crossed there paths. Was that so wrong?

When no one was in the room, he would pretend to converse with the great team, asking for their approval or ideas about missions. How he longed to fight along side Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind. Help guide the team and inform them of information like Cait Sith.

It saddened him to think that they might not like the world they had saved. He sure as hell didn't. there was nothing to like. The people in it no longer cared for each other. No longer cared for the simple pleasures, they all wanted money, power and fame.

He had always thought that he was born in the wrong time frame. He should have been born in the century that AVALANCHE had created. That should have been a good year, but with the deaths of all the members…the planet must of cried for them.

The room he was in held the famous last weapons favoured by the warriors. Cloud's huge Ultima sword, Barret's Missing Score, Tifa's Premium Heart, the Conformer for Yuffie, Death Penalty for the dark Vincent. The Venus Gospel for the man who created space flight, Cid and the HP Shout for the stuffed Mog Cait Sith. There was only one weapon that wasn't there, the Limited Moon. That particular weapon stilled stayed with it's owner.

Red XIII or otherwise known as Nanaki still lived. He was the leader of the new AVALANCHE or whatever it was called. They had never really decided on a name. They were simply happy being called the rebel faction that plagued the SHADOW Shin-Ra. If it meant the life of the planet was again extended, then so be it.

"Sir! Sir! Uhh….I have some news for you and Nanaki," a young rebel crashed into his silence, breaking the feeling of peace that had washed over him.

The young man turned, his long black shoulder length hair brushing gently against his slender shoulders. His dark eyes smiled, it was Jaden. The newest member of the group.

"What is it my friend?" he allowed a smile to form over his lips.

"I would like to tell the master as well," Jaden said eagerly.

"He is resting. The planet has been speaking with him for longer now and it does drain him more. I will tell him."

Jaden looked at the man, "Ok…our people in the north claim to have seen a star erupting from the very centre of the North Crater. The area is too flooded with Mako to go into right now but what ever it is, it must be good."

__

Perhaps a new weapon to defeat the Shin-Ra? If it is…then the Shin-Ra probably will also know of this. God help us if it is Him returning, the rebel leader nodded.

"I will inform him immediate. Good work my friend," he watched as Jaden ran out of the room. Leaving him with his silence.

Once he was sure the man had left, he spoke quietly.

"What do I do?"

*************************

__

What do I do? Every time I move it hurts. It really does. Where is everyone? Where is the stupid old fart that is the guy who flies this rusty bucket of bolts?

Where's Cid? The young woman cried mentally, not only was she hurting, she was cold. Really really cold.

She listened with all her ninja skills for even the slightest of breaths. To her relief, she heard the one thing she wanted. Breathing.

"Cid you old fart, what the hell have you done with us?!" she whispered with all her might. No matter how hard she tried to speak louder, her voice wouldn't let her.

"Cid…cid…you are still alive right?"

"Shut the he…hell up. Can't you…let the…..dead sleep?"

Yuffie Kisaragi breathed the biggest sigh of relief she had ever gave, the pilot was still alive. That was always a good sign. The fact that he was trying to scare her with his verbal threats meant that he was ok.

__

What was that we hit? That so sucked…I thought he knew how to fly. Yuffie started to make her slow way to where she heard the blonde pilot. Today was most definitely one of those days where she should of stayed in bed.

"Next time you say, let's head to the snowy north, remind me to kick you upside the head! It was so not the greatest idea you've given," Yuffie crawled over the wooden crates that had became dislodged from the flight.

"Get to……fuck. I knew what I…was," Cid stopped, he took a sharp intake of breath, and to her trained ninja ears, he was in pain.

"You all right ya old fart?" Yuffie paused, concerned for her friend. She had always thought of him as an a wacky uncle and she always thought that he'd be around to see her kids calling him uncle. Hearing him in pain was not something she liked hearing. He hadn't been the same since Vincent died. No one had. Things had gone really bad since that day.

Far to many deaths for her personal taste.

Breathlessly he responded, "Yeah…just some damn nicotine withdrawal."

Yuffie looked to see a tanned boot sticking out from the corner of a crate, her dark eyes were drawn to the window at the front of the ship. Snow. It was snowing and she hated snow. 

"Tell ya what," Yuffie said as she climbed down from the crates, "If ya get up and get us the hell out of here, I'll make you tea for a month."

Cid gave her a choked painful laugh, "Tell you what……I get up…and you don't make me tea. I was ill for a month last time you made me tea."

Usually that made her bristle with anger but this time, it made her feel relaxed. Her nerves were shot from the landing. How the life stream exploded like that was anyone's guess but it had. The _Highwind_ was most definitely in the wrong place in the wrong time.

After what seemed like hours, she managed to get to the captain. She wiped away the sweat and grim that had covered her face.

"You look like shit," she stated as she sat in front of him.

She watched as he opened his eyes and gasped. They weren't his usual sky blue, they were laced with the life stream. They glowed in the dim lighting and reflected the snow on the window.

"What?" he blinked, it hurt like hell to do anything. Vincent wanted him to fight the fever but it was hard. His entire body hurt, his mind felt like someone was trying to rip it in two. He focused on the teen's brown eyes nut something wasn't right. They were a little more sparkly than they had been before.

"Nice eyes," Cid said truthfully, the young woman did have nice eyes.

He jerked when she placed a cold hand on his burning forehead, "Shit! You trying to freeze me to death?!"

Yuffie pointed to the window, "You've done that quite nicely."

"Cute…help me up," Cid held out his gloved hand. Yuffie didn't take the limb, she shook her head.

"No. You have a fever, I think you could have mako poisoning," Yuffie offered, "Just stay down."

****************************

****

Sorry for the wait. I hate work. I love my fans. I will try to update more.

!!!!!!!!U r not a salmon!!!!!!!

Any ideas as to what to call my rebel group? Please?! I will concider names and the winner get's it in the fic!


	11. sitting in the cold

I don't own the show? The game, sorry, it seems andromeda is taking over my life! Harper looks like cid though…when he has the goggles on!

***********************

Yuffie sat in the cold silent bridge, the snow falling on the front window. Cid was sleeping off the crash so she was left alone. She turned her attention to watching her breath. The howling wind outside did nothing to make her feel better.

"Oh, hey," she said with a small smile as she blew out a frosty and misty breath, "I'm Cid, minus the cigarette."

She sniffed, the cold air hurting her nose and the back of her throat. Freezing to death in the Highwind wasn't the way she thought she'd die. She knew for a fact that it wasn't the way the blonde pilot beside her wanted to go either. E wanted to die in his sleep or to go in a blaze of glory. Not in some snowfield.

"…You ever shut up?" Cid cracked open his now Mako sparkling eyes partly.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "You ever sleep?"

"Not when a damn kleptomaniac is sleeping beside me," Cid breathed.

"Hows the head?" Yuffie ignored the insult. She scooted a little closer, trying to get some of the blonde's warmth.

"Not so good. Still hurts like hell," the pilot sighed, "Makes ya wish you'd stayed in bed huh?"

The ninja laughed, she hated the way it echoed in the empty and dead bridge. Everything seemed too bright, her own head hurt but not to the extremities the captain was having.

__

It's the mako that's making it so bright. So did we actually fall into the life stream? a sigh escaped her lips.

"God, it's freezing in here," she rubbed her arms quickly, trying to get at least some type of warmness. She felt weird in the coat. she had scavenged it from a dead crewman. Touching the cold dead body had sent horrid chills down her spine.

Cid raised an eyebrow, he looked down to find he was wrapped in some of the dead crewmen's coats. He could smell the death from them. Did he pass out?

"I pass out?" he gave a polite little cough, trying not to go for the blown out coughing fit that his body was screaming for.

The teen nodded, "Yep. Good couple of hours. Had to amuse myself by trying to get the comm working."

"Did you?" for some reason, Cid actually hoped Yuffie had. It meant that they could have a good chance of getting out alive. She was a bright kid after all.

"Ah…nope. I don't know what end of a screwdriver to use," Yuffie broke into a grin, "I mean, I don't even know what one is."

"You really suck at being funny," Cid fought back a new wave of shivers and the return of his killer headache.

__

Cid…stay with her. Don't fall into the darkness. Vincent's voice sounded so reasonable and very logical.

__

Easy for you to say. Your head doesn't feel like a lorry just crashed into, Cid snapped back, _anyway, why is it so important that I do?_

Do you ever not argue with people? Vincent sounded like he had lost his patience, _please, for once. Do as your told._

Cid closed his eyes and coughed, "Sure, whatever."

Yuffie blinked in confusion, "Now your talking to yourself. Great."

The ninja watched as Cid fought to control his coughing. Every cough made her wince, they sounded painful. Mako poisoning was never going to be a pleasant way of death.

*****************************

Nanaki slowly and quietly padded into the old weapon room. He watched in silence as he saw his second in command talking to the weapons as though they were real people.

"What should I do?"

"Stop talking to weapons. I have been hearing some very odd stories about you," Nanaki laughed.

The young man span round, "Your home Nanaki. How goes things?"

The lion creature shook his head, "The planet is in fear. It seems that the past is now catching up with me."

"In what way?"

"The one winged angel has returned," Nanaki shivered in response to the name. Sephiroth, the one human who, really could destroy the planet if he had the urge to.

"Tseng, we must free Chaos and return Vincent to his true form. Soon," Nanaki's tail swished from side to side.

Tseng rolled his eyes, "Easier said than done."

"Why?"

"It seems that the north has been experiencing earthquakes," Tseng offered, "Also, Jaden claims that a star was reported to of erupted from the crater."

"Star? Stars do not erupt from planets," Nanaki chided.

"Our people in the north wish to go to the site, what do you think?" Tseng asked, it had been awhile since Nanaki was actually in this room. As usual, the room had been kept perfect and each weapon lovingly attended to.

"Surely you do not need my input. This is your…" the leader searched for the words and smiled. A picture of AVALANCHE filled his mind.

"This is your gig," he enjoyed the odd look Tseng gave him.

"Gig?" Tseng shook his head, "That is a word I've never heard you use for…well, never."

"Well, I was never one for always sticking to the rules. Hence my little movement group that we are involved with."

*********************************

Sephiroth stood up for the first time in days. His legs shakily threatened to give up. His head swam with pain and dizziness.

……._you to say. Your head doesn't feel like a lorry crashed into………_the voice whispered softly in his ears. It sounded familiar.

He closed his eyes and focused on the voice, only to have his attention taken from him. The woman who had saved his life had returned, along with some of her friends.

"Hey, um, we have a way for you to go across the sea."

Sephiroth span round, his eyes wide, "That is good. I've been meaning to do that."

The woman blushed, "But there is one small thing first. We found you near the north, we would like you to join us to check something out."

The once great general narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Something exploded out from it a few hours after I found you. A ship of some kind. It could be yours."

__

A ship? I don't ever recall having one. I hate flying, Sephiroth barely shivered, _but wait…AVALANCHE had one. This is too perfect_.

"Very well," he agreed. 

***************

__

Chapter 11...wow. Never thought I'd keep it going! Thanks to ll those loyal reviewers…all one of you!


	12. breaking the rules and she wakes up

Chapter 12, sorry for the long wait. I hate it when I have so many stories

********************

Louisa walked into her small office, not expecting to have company. Her heart leapt into her throat as her eyes spotted two large mean looking men sitting on her small desk. A third, more gentle looking one sat quietly in the corner.

Adrian followed in behind her and closed the door, "Hey, how ya doin?"

Louisa span round, feeling claustrophobic in the room. She really didn't like the feeling of being locked in a small room with four men. Good intentions or not.

The gentle looking man stood up and extended his hand, "Sorry for the unexpected call. We thought you might be able to help us."

Louisa gave Adrian a dark look, what had the young tec done? Who the hell was these guys in her office? Horton would freak if he found out.

"Adrian, what the hell have you done? Who are these people?"

The gentle man smiled, his hand still extended out to her, "My name is Tseng. Very pleased to meet you."

Adrian offered her a small smile, perhaps he really should of told her about the meeting? It wasn't really fair, springing this up on the poor girl. She'd probably would of backed out of it anyhow.

"These would be the uh…uh…the," he couldn't find the words to describe his other employers.

"Rebels?" the young doctor hissed, "Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get into?"

Tseng gave Adrian the same odd look, "You have told her about us? About who we are?"

"Yeah!" Adrian said rather too quickly, "I mean, the basics at least."

Tseng squeezed the bridge of his nose, he could feel the on coming of a major head ache. He should of contacted the woman himself instead of allowing his lackeys to perform the simple task. Nanaki would not be pleased if he returned without the dark from of Chaos in tow.

"Miss Bear," Tseng elegantly stepped beside her and guided her to her desk. The thugs that had accompanied him moved to the side, allowing Louisa a chance to see her desk.

"I work for an organisation that…well, we don't get along to well with the SHADOW Shin-Ra. We were told that you could help us free one of our members," Tseng explained, "Adrian told us that you worked in the main specimen lab. If you gave us the codes, we could do the rest from there."

"Codes?! Are you mad?!" Louisa shook her head, "I can't."

Tseng looked to the door and then back to Adrian, "We'll talk later. Louisa, please. It is very important that you help us. The very life of the planet is at stake. We need to get Vincent out of this building."

The sincerity of the young man's voice was shocking to the doctor. She had always listened to the tv and the propaganda reports of the almighty Shin-Ra. They had told the absorbing general population that the rebels were bad and that they were out for themselves.

"If I get found out, my life is forfeit. The life of my family if forfeit," Louisa held back a shiver, "I need some protection if I did."

Tseng nodded, his long shoulder length hair brushing against the delicate fabric of his suite, "Of course."

"Ah well," Louisa sighed, her pulse raced as she spoke the next few words. Things could go very wrong if she was caught but wasn't life all about taking chances?

"Okay, the codes are….."

****

The cold north

Sephiroth followed the cold and weary group through the snow. He had slipped a few times. The group had wanted to stop a few times, to recoup their strength.

He had refused, he wanted to get to the north as quickly as humanly possible. If AVALANCHE was there, then there they would stay. They would not live to see the following days.

"We're getting closer to the area. We should be there in a few hours," the leader of the expedition called back.

Sephiroth wrapped his coat tighter around him, he hated being cold. He loved being out in it, he loved the snowflakes. He just hated being cold. Perhaps it was the fact that Jenova had been defeated and encased in the cold substance?

"Goody," he muttered under his breath.

The woman beside him looked at him oddly, "I beg your pardon?"

Sephiroth shook his head, brushing the question off, "It's not important. Just forget I spoke."

Why had he agreed to follow the group? He should have been on the next boat to the main continent, not traipsing through the snow and getting frostbite.

__

Oh yeah, revenge. That's why I'm here, he kept his head low and his eyes to the ground. He stood out a mile with his height and the hair.

Why had Hojo given him the silver hair? He had been teased cruelly at high school and at the military school because of it.

__

"You ever consider dying it?" Zack had asked once. His blue eyes avoiding the amazing green ones of his commanding officer.

"No, it makes me look cool," Sephiroth looked back at the small group of soldiers behind him, "Plus, it makes me look innocent. I can get away with murder if I wanted."

Sephiroth sighed, all he needed now was the black materia. The small black crystal that was now in the centre of the planet. He'd have to find a new way of merging with the planet.

"What happened here? Why is the planet like this?" Sephiroth had never really asked what had happened to the world he once knew.

Surely with the fall of the Shin-Ra and with the planet being saved, things should of gotten a whole lot better instead of worse. Had AVALANCHE failed or was this some sort of horrid nightmare?

"The SHADOW Shin-Ra is mainly to blame for this situation," she explained.

"Don't tell me, you work for a terrorist group fighting for the good of the planet," the hybrid hid the laughter that he felt building, looks like things hadn't changed that much.

Yet again, the woman looked at him oddly. Every second word that he uttered seemed to get an odd look. That wasn't unusual, when he was trying to take over the world…funny.

The idea, that simple little thing he wanted…he didn't really want it now. The more he thought about it, the less he wanted it. It seemed like a good idea but now in hindsight…he just wanted a normal life.

__

Very interesting, I wanted to destroy the planet but now…his thoughts were interrupted by the entire team falling to their feet by a huge earthquake.

He froze as he heard a very sickening voice enter his head, one he hoped he would never hear again. She had returned.

__

Sephiroth my son, help me.

*****************

Any ideas for the rebel group? Please? 


	13. Holy song huh? Avalanche sounded cooler

Uhhh….sorry? Ahhh! See! I knew begging would work for getting names, and I do apologize, but! A big thanx to kewl2move and mako magic for getting my ass in gear. Well, back by popular demand, a new way to live….13!

*mako magic, yeah her eyes do glow and it's not that I don't like him…(well, if u read some of my other fics then I suppose u might come to that conclusion) it's just that…well…no wait…ur right. He does appear in at least one of my fics where I am kinda nice about him!! The return of the high wind I think it's called, a rather dark tale for me….

*************

"So…what's the name of your little faction?" Sephiroth asked, "No, wait, let me guess. Avalanche?"

"No…they haven't been alive for over…well," the young woman walking with him fell silent for a long moment, trying to recall the length, "Well for a very long time."

"How long?" part of him was scared to find out the answer. Was it one that he would like?

"I wasn't taught history…," she apologized, "You'd have to ask one of our elders."

__

History?! That means…a long time has passed. How long was I fighting to be free of the life stream? Sephiroth glared at the leaders of the troupe.

"Fine…I will," he muttered.

As he made his slow way to the front, it wasn't just the snow chilling his form. He could feel the hypothermia setting in, his toes slowly losing all feeling but he felt the horrid sensation of fear creeping up on him.

Had he been fighting for so long that all had forgotten the once heroic fight of AVALANCHE? Had the group and what occurred been buried by time and lost to all?

__

How sad. Surely they would of earned immortality by their deeds and not forgotten, Sephiroth listened as the cold winds blew around him.

He quashed a sudden longing for his past life, the Shin-Ra would of gave their people the proper equipment, whether it worked was another matter.

"Excuse me?" he said as he tapped the leader on the shoulder," How long has AVALANCHE been dead for?"

Subtly, usually a strong suit for the silver haired general, seemed to leave him. He wanted answers, he hated being kept in the dark.

The leader span round, a little confused. A little startled at the question posed to him. He blinked before scratching his head. The look was as if the stranger had asked if it had been snowing for a couple of days.

"Ah…as far as I know, round about six…maybe seven hundred years," he said, "Why?"

That made Sephiroth choke in surprise, "That long?"

"Yeah. Is…is that a problem?" the leader frowned, why was he acting so freaked out?

"No…not really. Tell me, what is the name of your little faction anyhow and who are we…you all fighting against?"

__

What a complete spoon. How can he not know? nervously, the leader looked back at the group. This guy made everyone nervous.

The eyes, hair, face. All were like they were carved from ice, his eyes glowed with some deep power that lay just beneath the surface.

"Our name is Shinseiuta," he saw the blank look on the stranger's face, "It means Holy song."

__

Preferred Avalanche…, Sephiroth thought bitterly, _they had a simple name and a very simple leader…_

"Like our ancestors before us, we fight the Shin-Ra. However, things haven't being going to well right now. The planet is crying out once more for the warriors of the past. We cannot grant that plea," the leader sighed as he looked to the darkening horizon.

"That must suck…" Sephiroth brushed away some snowflakes that had started to fall.

"Mmm, it doesn't help when we have a limited time period either," the leader confided.

"Limited?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me…two weeks?"

The joke seemed to go over the leader's head, "No. A little more than that, round about a month."

"Until…?"

"Nanaki reports that the planet will no longer be able to contain Jenova in her prison and that it will be then purged from the life stream and back to the planet surface," the leader started walking forward a little faster, "so, we have little time to sit and talk of history."

__

Mother…no wait…Jenova. I thought Cloud had defeated her, had destroyed her. But I heard her voice…shit…Sephiroth resisted the urge to grab his head in confusion.

"So, Holy song will save the planet?" Sephiroth muttered.

"We hope," the leader said, though his tone didn't hold out much hope.

Sephiroth looked over to the same horizon, his excellent eye sight catching sight of something metal and glinting dully in the setting sun. Should he let on or should he allow the leader to continue on with his pointless trekking, knowing that if the foolish little man took one wrong step, it could lead them all to certain death?

Amazingly, he found his humanity, something he thought he'd lost, win out. Slowly, he raised his arm and pointed vaguely to the metal pinpoint he could see.

"I think we should head a little further to the left, I think I can see something," the silver haired human offered helpfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every hour Cid's coughing seemed to get worse. His fever got that little bit higher and he became more and more less coherent, speaking to people who weren't there. Vincent, currently being the hallucination of choice.

Yuffie wrapped her arms tighter around her slender legs, trying to get some warmth in her tiny frame. She didn't want to take any more coats or jackets from the dead crew, she felt horrible for taking the ones she had.

__

I feel like a fucking grave robber, she moaned mentally. She sighed as she realised the curse she had uttered and caste the blonde pilot a foul look,

"I'm swearing cause of you," Yuffie said to the blonde, "Hanging around you, Cloud and the others…damn…making me feel like I was more than just some stupid little selfish ninja."

She paused and fought down the lump that was growing in her throat. She wiped away tears with her cold hands, knowing full well, that if they weren't rescued any time soon, they'd be dead.

"If we don't make it out Cid…I…I just wanna say…well…thanks," she managed, she sniffed back tears.

"Don't…start saying any fucking eu…eulogies," Cid muttered from his resting spot, "It condemns us to that fate."

"But if we don't….," Yuffie responded only to be cut off by the blonde.

"Yuffie…please. Don't argue with me," Cid whispered, "We will get out. I'll be damned if I'm gonna die on some godforsaken piece of ice hundreds of miles away from my home."

Yuffie felt the hint of a smile creep on her frozen face, the first real one since they'd gotten stuck here.

"Aye captain," she said as she crawled over to him, "So how long do we wait for a rescue before you start getting impatient?"

Cid had his blue eyes closed, a dreamy look on his tired features. It looked like he was blissfully unaware of the current coldness, unaware of everything that was around him.

"Cid?" she gently poked him, "Wake up."

Slowly, he opened his eyes. A dry cough emerged from his almost blue lips.

"Couple more hours, then we move our asses to the nearest town. Icicle village shouldn't be to far from where we are," he decided.

"That such a good idea?" Yuffie whispered as she cuddled beside him, she felt how cold the older man was and it scared her. There was a good chance of Cid dying on this flight.

"……don't think so but my butt will freeze to the deck if I lay here any longer," he finally answered.

*************************


	14. confidence building and you know my mum ...

Uhh….thanks to my reviewers! Esp the last two…glad you two like it and yeah he did review. It left me scratching my head but hey! Thank you! The reason I didn't post sooner was because my account got froze. Unfairly might I add!

*****************

Hours earlier

Louisa crept quickly into the room, hoping that she wouldn't be caught. She could hear her heartbeat thunder in her ears, praying that she wouldn't be caught.

Tseng and another one of his thugs followed her just as silently. For some strange reason, she felt some form of comfort being followed by the small gentleman yet something niggled at the back of her mind.

She knew she could get herself and her family killed by doing this but it felt so right. If she pulled this off, without being caught, then surely she had done the right thing?

She was rescuing a sentient being, Chaos…or Vincent if she was lead to believe, was a hero. It…no…he didn't deserve the hand that fate had tossed him.

"How much further?" Tseng whispered.

"A few metres and we should be at the lab," Lou whispered back, "This is just a scout job huh?"

Tseng nodded but answered as the woman didn't have eyes on the back of her head, "Yes. We've never seen this area before. Only heard about it."

After a few moments, the trio arrived at the darkened lab and waited for Louisa to open the door, showing Tseng how to override the system manually. The resistance member absorbed the knowledge like a sponge and quickly committed it to memory.

Louisa held her breath as she entered the lab, her eyes quickly looking to see Chaos pressed against his cell. She could see the puzzlement spread on it's sharp features and she found herself wondering what the human inside looked like.

Did he have sharp features? Cold yet passionate eyes like the beast before her? What did his voice sound like?

"How long has he been in here for?" Tseng spoke a little more loudly but not by much.

"For as long as I know," Louisa shrugged, "Chaos?"

Chaos titled his head, "Louisa?"

"I've got you some help," she offered brightly as she walked to him, "Friends who can get you out."

Chaos peered at the dark haired suited man, memories from the master crept in. Wasn't that Tseng from the Turks? How in the planet's name could he help him?

__

In for a penny… a thought sprang to mind.

"How?"

****

Hours later

Chaos sat alone in it's cell, it's huge wings folded protectively around it's form. It's indigo eyes glowing in the darkened lab, waiting for Horton to resume his testing.

New hope was slowly growing, it would once again taste freedom.

Suddenly, a burst of motion came into the room. Lights were hastily thrown on, people shouting at each other excitedly. Horton, the last man in the room, grinning with a sickly familiar smile.

The essence of Hojo lived on in that man. A smile flickered on Chaos face, once he was free, the first thing he would do would be to rip the smile of Horton's face.

Second was to go find the master, go find Vincent Valentine and rescue him from whatever hell the frail soul had plundered into.

__

You've grown fond of the master, of the one called Vincent have you not Chaos? Gigas sleepily offered, _once, all you wanted to was to prove that you should own the form._

Chaos sighed as he turned his gaze back to the hustle and bustle at the far end of the room. It was true. He had grown fond of the fragile soul that occupied the form but Vincent wasn't as tormented as the others believed. The man could give as good as he got and had done in the past.

He watched as Horton looked over to him, a curios look in his face. Something puzzled the aging man, the usual sneer that was there was replaced with fascination.

"Do you know what this is?" the man asked the beast.

Chaos shrugged, giving no indication that he heard or understood the question. He had learned that humans divulged what little secrets they had rather quickly, whether you wanted them to or not.

"It's Jenova…or least what we have managed to create," Horton took off his glasses and cleaned them as he walked towards the winged demon.

The beast looked at the monster with boredom, he had heard this sort of thing before. He could remember the time before he became fully aware of what he was. Remember Hojo injecting the nearly dead form of Vincent with the alien DNA from the dead cells from the host's form.

"But as you and your dead friends destroyed the only living form over seven hundred years ago, it's been rather hard to find replacements," Horton knelt beside Chaos, "Doesn't it just boil your blood?"

"Your type always get what you deserve," Chaos spoke to Horton for the first time, keeping the growl even and soft.

"True…but we do get what we want," Horton sneered.

Chaos smiled, "If Hojo could not contain and control Jenova, what makes you think you can?"

"Nothing wrong with being confident," the scientist stood and turned away.

Chaos gave an ear piercing screech and rammed the solid glass. The entire room fell still as they watched with baited breath to see if the reinforced glass would hold. With luck, it did…for now at least.

Again, Chaos screeched and rammed the glass, looking for any sign that it could fracture. He would show Horton what confidence was, show him that he could not mess around with him.

Horton glared at Chaos, refusing to move or raise the alarm. There was no way that Chaos could break free of the glass. Nothing could. However, not even the painful shocks were subduing the beast. It kept pounding the glass and screeching like a wild feral animal.

A second intake of breath was taken as the room watched as a long, thin crack crept up from the bottom corner to the centre. Chaos slowly looked at the corner and then at Horton.

A slow smile crept on it's lips, tilting his head to the side.

"Get…double the shock pulse! Now!" Horton took a few steps back, not wanting to be in easy reach of the demon he had held captive.

A small tech shook her head, "It's at full power already!"

Horton span to face her, "What?! Impossible!"

Chaos stopped his barrage of the glass and returned to the sitting position he had when Horton had first arrived, "Confidence is a fragile thing. I just proved that."

Horton sighed shakily, unsure if he could trust himself to move. Chaos had frightened everyone in the room by doing as much as he did. Cracking the reinforced, unbreakable glass cell.

For his show of strength that night, Chaos slept without his slumber being disturbed. However, he was watched intently by Horton. The scientist furious at how an animal had bested him.

****

North….

Sephiroth could see clearly now the form of a wing, jutting out awkwardly from the snowy ground. The air around the downed vessel reeking of mako and of the airship's fuel.

He held back the gag reflex, not wanting any of the nice medicine the woman in front of him and poured down his throat when he had first awoken in this new age.

"Do you recognize it?" the woman asked?

"Mmm?" Sephiroth looked at her, unsure if she was asking him or the man behind or to the side.

"The ship. Is it yours?"

The war general of long ago shook his head, "No, but I do know it. It's called the Highwind if I recall correctly."

The woman seemed happy with the answer, "Good, then you know the people who flew her then?"

Sephiroth avoided the question by walking towards the leader but something made him fall to his knees. A stabbing pain in his temples that spread to the frontal part of his head.

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his chest, he took comfort as the pain slowly subsided. Words were drowning out, his sight dimming to a more pleasant black.

He felt himself being dropped rather abruptly on his backside and into the snow. His hearing could pick up muffled shouts of surprise and fear, his eyesight catching something huge and moving.

Guns were being hastily shot and reloaded. Women screamed in surprise and fear. The men desperately shouting at each other.

"Jenova…," he whispered.

****

Highwind

"You hear that?" Yuffie jerked her head up, hating the way her ear turned cold all of a sudden.

"Hear what?" Cid whispered, "All I hear is a damn klepto who won't sleep."

Yuffie ignored the comment, not really caring what the blonde had said. He was sick and didn't really mean it anyhow.

"You love me really," Yuffie smiled.

"Heh…when hell freezes over and I see Vincent sporting a We're-all-doomed-the-end-is-nigh poster on his chest," Cid pulled himself up, "Why?"

"I think someone is outside…" Yuffie whispered, she paused as she listened to the sounds outside, "No…there is."

Cid smiled and did his best Chocobo Bill impersonation, "Eh up, let me git ma boom stick and I'll chase em critters aff ma land."

"I'm serious!" Yuiffie slapped him on the upper arm, "Stay here, I'm gonna go check it out."

Cid followed her up, his movements still shaky but slowly improving. He leaned heavily against a burned out console.

"Not without me. Godo would have me singin' soprano for the rest of ma life," Cid answered.

After a few moments Cid and Yuffie emerged from the safe confines of the Highwind, only to be greeted with chaos. Yuffie stood amazed as she looked at the scene.

"That who I think it is?" the ninja blinked in horror.

The pilot said nothing as he stared at the scene himself. His blue eyes narrowing as the sun reflected off the snow. Mako was the only thing he could smell, along with gasoline.

A gunshot whizzed past his ear and his heart stopped for a long second. His eyes widened.

"Shit!" he swore as he made his way down, "Stupid sons of bitches are gonna blow us to kingdom come!"

His entire body protested the way it was being treated, it demanded that he stopped for a minute. His lungs and legs not fully up to the amount of activity he was making them do.

Yuffie followed just as quickly and swore, "Crap! Cid, what the heck is going on?"

Cid stopped and turned round, his entire body being fuelled with the sudden urge to live. The urge over rode any type of pain or tiredness that was currently trying to control him.

"They're firing guns. The entire area is soaked with the Highwind's fuel, it only takes one spark and we got a nice little firework display," Cid explained.

The blonde was about to say something as but gasped in surprise as someone tackled him from behind. Knocking out all of the oxygen in his already battered lungs.

His assailant had saved his life, a lighting bolt struck just centimetres from where he had been standing. Yuffie looked terrified but for some reason, not at the fact that her 'adopted uncle' had been a candidate for crispy critters.

Cid locked eyes with his rescuer, "Ya have ta be kidding me." 

*********

Ps, I know cid got better real quick but…as the man is my fave guy, I got things in store for him. ( insert evil laughter)


	15. jail break!

It's not been that long since I updated has it? Uh…hope this chapter makes up for it! 

Nyowpotopop: Thanks for the kick up the backside and plz don't hurt me! I'm a girl! Besides, I have let me see…4 stories completed! Granted their like one or two chapters but that's not the point! 

Thanks reno! Glad ur enjoying this!

Kewl2move: glad u liked the last one. Hope u enjoy this one 2!

Oh yeah, and I've changed the summary for this story! At long last!

Back in midgar, rebel base

Nanaki watched in interest as Tseng stuffed a small bag full of fuses. However, he carefully placed the explosives in a separate bag. The look of concentration on his face never wavered.

"Tseng…" Nanaki growled softly.

Tseng looked up from his task, "Yes?"

"It's just a few doors that you are blowing up. We are not blowing up the entire building," the fire red lion stated, "Have you ever heard of over kill?"

Tseng paused as he looked back into the room, "It's a plan. A back up."

Red tilted his head to the left, "Which one of my friends advised you of that hmm?"

"No need to make fun. Have you made the arrangements for Doctor Bear?" Tseng slowly zipped the bag up.

"Of course," Nanaki offered, "We have a place for her in Corel."

"Will that be far enough?" Tseng frowned.

He knew the success rate of the safe places that the group had placed them in.

"More to the point, is it safe enough and do the Shin-Ra know of it?"

Nanaki was about to say something when Jaden ran into the room, "Sirs! Sirs! Jenova….jenova has resurfaced!"

Red XIII took a sharp intake of breath, fear ran down his spine and his blood ran cold. So the Planet had been right, the explosion at the Northern Crater had been Jenova returning.

"Have our people intercept it!" he ordered, "Quickly!"

Jaden looked at him with sad eyes, "Our people did."

Tseng frowned again, his dark eyes looking at Jaden. The room had taken on an unhealthy silence and it refused to lift. Jenova returning had always been a very real possibility but even he had to admit that it was one that he didn't even think likely.

"Jenova…wait. What did you mean by, 'Our people did'?" the rebel leader knew he wasn't going to like this answer.

"We haven't received word back from them and that was over four hours ago. They were going to investigate the explosion," Jaden offered.

Red XIII padded quickly over to him, his dreadlocks slowly bouncing off each other. His good red eye looking at the young man, his tail swishing slowly from side to side.

"Was that the last communication with them?"

"The last communication with them stated that they had intercepted Jenova and had suffered heavy casualties. However…they did find out as to what had erupted from the planet," Jaden said slowly, his words carefully chosen. 

"Which was?" Tseng's current task forgotten.

"They said it was a vessel," Jaden scrunched his forehead, trying to recall the name in the hastily sent message.

Red XIII could feel his ever long patience slowly wearing thin, "Child! The name of the vessel!"

"Highwind," Jaden blurted out, "It was Highwind."

"The story seems to be developing into quite a drama," Tseng muttered, "We discover Vincent Valentine is still alive and now this."

"Speaking of Vincent," Red looked at him, "I think it is time you left to get him. I will deal with this myself."

Jaden watched as Tseng left the room, sensing that the leader wasn't to pleased about having to go. The young man returned his gaze back to Nanaki, the founder of Holy Song.

"Are you certain that the being the group fought was Jenova?" Nanaki asked.

Jaden nodded, "I am."

Red XIII felt something that he hadn't felt for hundreds of years. Fear…he was afraid, it made him feel like he was a young pup again. Like the canyon was being invaded by the Gi tribe once more or like he felt when he saw Meteor bearing down Midgar.

The young Jaden seemed to pick up on his leader's discomfort, "Are you alright sir?"

Nanaki sighed and muttered softly to himself, "Jenova returns…does that also mean that Sephiroth is among us? What about the Highwind? Does that carry the souls of the dead?"

"Sir?" Jaden quietly asked for attention, "What are your plans?"

"I travel to the north," Red XIII stated, "When Vincent Valentine is freed, ask him to join me there."

**********************

Shin-Ra lab

Adrian shifted from foot to foot, the sudden seriousness and gravity of the situation finally dawned on him. He was finally going to go against the SHADOW Shin-Ra and to go down in history.

To say he was scared out of his mind, was to say that Sephiroth had been slightly mad. Adrian wiped his palms on his jeans for what felt like the one hundredth time, they wouldn't stop sweating.

Would he be able to keep a hold of his weapon if the small group…ok, the tiny little trio of an assault group, got involved in a fire fight? 

He kept looking around to see if Louisa Bear was going to show up, his dark eyes kept darting from one place to another. Was she really going to bail out? He had to keep telling himself that she would, she wouldn't go back on her word. Not when she had pretty much given them full access to the lab.

"Hey," Louisa's soft voice cut through his thoughts, "Waiting long?"

Adrian span round, surprised at her appearance yet happy that she arrived. He gave her one of his best smiles, hoping to dazzle Louisa.

The smile grew bigger as Louisa blushed, "Nah, couple of minutes."

Louisa tugged on a stray lock of hair, avoiding eye contact with the lab technician. Was he hitting on her? Right now? Before doing the most dangerous thing the pair could ever do?

"Okay…um…so where's your mates?" she changed the subject slightly, "Don't tell me they have cold feet."

"We had other things to attend to," Tseng's ever gentle voice supplied, "Sides, we're not that late."

Louisa bit her bottom lip, "So I guess this is it?"

Tseng gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We have hidden many people from the SHADOW Shin-Ra and they are all completely safe."

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't that truthful. More than half were safe…they were dead, no longer afraid of their hunters. Only those who had fled to the cold snowy north had lived, but having Chaos join Shinseiuta was a blessing. He had never seen Nanaki so…so excited.

__

Nanaki…what plans do you have in your head? What has the planet been saying to you over the past few days? Tseng frowned, hoping that his life long friend would tell him of the Planet's whisperings.

Adrian clicked his fingers in front of his face, "Tseng? Let's go huh?"

He took a deep breath before entering the sterile building that was currently caging one of the planet's greatest warriors. The first thing that always struck him was the smell.

It felt and smelt so artificial. He knew what fresh air was like and wondered if Adrian and Doctor Bear knew of the softness and the pure freshness and wonderfully liberating feeling it gave you.

"I hate this place," Tseng muttered as he followed Adrian.

Adrian turned partly and gave him a half sided grin, "Try working here for two years."

"Two years?" Bear whispered back, "You've been working here for that long?"

"Yeah," Adrian confirmed, "Two joyous and incredible years. There was only one thing that…sorry…I talk to much."

Tseng caught the look Adrian had shot at him, his eyes what his voice didn't. it seemed like Adrian was a romantic, a shy one at that.

__

So that's why he picked her. Not because she was the only who had access, Tseng smiled.

"So, how are we gaining access into the lab? Elevator? Walking by security?" Tseng waited patiently for the answer.

Louisa stopped and turned to him, "Stairs. Great exercise."

"I do this every day!" Adrian bounded over to the stairwell.

"I give him til the third flight," Tseng shifted the bags on his shoulders.

Main lab…..

Tseng could feel his legs start to shake as he finally reached the top. He could feel the sweat drip of his face and his shoulders were beginning to feel like he was carrying the weight of the Planet.

Adrian looked exhausted as well, Tseng could see a large sweat patch on his back as the youngster's shirt stuck to it. Louisa's cheeks were flushed and she gave both men a tired smile.

"Maybe we should have taken the lift?" she panted.

Tseng said nothing as he walked to the door, a few feet beyond that door and he would come face to face with a legend again. He would see Vincent Valentine. He felt like a child again, like his dreams were coming true.

"Any doubts?" Adrian asked quietly as he watched Tseng carefully shrug off the back pack.

No answer, the trio fell silent and only the nervous shuffling of feet from Louisa broke it.

Louisa hated how her heart thundered so hard in her chest, hated how her hands were shaking and how suddenly hot it had gotten in the stairwell. She was not a member of the rebel group, wasn't trained in the covert missions.

"Kinda neat huh?" Adrian gave her a confident smile, "I mean, who knows. Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE might of done this!"

__

Really unlikely. They probably took the smarter option and took the elevator, the female doctor summarised, _they'd be too tired if they took the stairs and half of them looked really unfit…_

"Nanaki told me when I was a young child that," Tseng's face lighted up as he recalled the childhood memory, "um…Barret Wallace, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart had climbed the stairs up to the fifty-ninth floor to rescue Aeris Gainsborough."

"You're kidding," Louisa raised an eyebrow, "So, what? We're recreating that mission?"

Tseng had just carefully finished placing the explosive on the door and he frowned, "I…guess so. However, we have a much higher chance of success than they do."

The rebel stood back and pulled out the detonator. His thumb posed over the trigger. He took a small breath and prayed to the stars that he didn't kill himself and his two companions with the explosion.

"Cover your ears, this might be a little…" he fell silent as the door opened, his carefully but hastily made plan had fell through.

Three large security guards stood in the doorway, with equally large and threatening guns pointed in their directions.

Adrian swore, "Shit…of course."

Tseng took a step back, pushing Louisa gently back as well. He still had a grip on the detonator and he was going to use it. He hadn't wanted to take life but…it seemed that the planet and fate had other ideas.

"Go down one floor and enter that way. I'll deal with this," he whispered to her, "I'll create a diversion here."

The woman looked stunned, "What? No…no!"

Tseng didn't have time to argue with her, he shoved her back to Adrian. Adrian gave him a pained look, like he was never going to see the rebel leader again.

"Don't fear," Tseng confidently whispered, "Rescue Vincent and I'll meet ya back at the arranged point."

Adrian could feel Doctor Bear pull against him as he dragged her down the stairs, just what was Tseng planning on doing? He was caught and how the hell was he going to create a diversion? There was no way unless…unless he used the explosives.

His heart stopped as he heard and felt the explosion echo throughout the stairwell, heard the screams from the surprised guards. He kicked the door open and was relieved to find that no guards were awaiting behind door number two.

Alarms screamed around them and the entire place was in chaos, Adrian felt Louisa squeeze his hand in terror. As much as he would of liked, they didn't have time to wallow in pity for the now dead Tseng.

Adrian ran in step with Louisa to the entrance of the main lab. This was it, they would rescue Chaos and Vincent Valentine would take care of the rest. He would get the group out of trouble by performing some amazing feat.

The lab was being evacuated because of the explosion, guards didn't pay much attention as Adrian and Louisa both slipped into their lab coats and walked calmly by them.

__

A man has just died to save me, Louisa blinked blankly, _and here I am. Just walking like nothing happened._

She didn't even register Adrian opening the door to the main lab, didn't notice Horton giving her a passing glance as they walked in.

"You are aware that the building is being evacuated?" Horton spoke as she reached him, "that means that we all leave."

"I know," Louisa quietly responded.

Horton nodded and went back to picking up his notes. The young woman hated how calmly the doctor was working, did he even care about the events happening?

Adrian had let go of her hand and had discreetly walked over to Chaos's pen and ducked down. He noticed a large crack on the glass and frowned, had the captive flyer done that?

He looked up and caught the look of amusement in the beast's eye. Chaos looked to where the scientists where leaving and shifted it's weight.

"Just a little bit longer Chaos," Adrian whispered.

He watched as Louisa walked over to her station and pretend to pick up some of her notes. Waiting for the rest of the lab to leave the area, waiting for the opportune moment to free Chaos.

It felt like an eternity before she got anywhere near the control panel, her hands shook so badly as she typed in her access code. She kept glancing up to see if anyone was coming and the very second that she slammed the enter key to perform the act of freedom, Horton walked over to her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU JUST DONE?!" he screamed at her, Louisa watched in horror as the older man neared her.

"Are you mad or something?" Horton hissed, "You've just released the entire group of specimens we have in the lab! Stupid bitch!"

"Hey!" Adrian called out, "Don't call her that, you jack ass!"

Chaos's eyes narrowed as the steam from the pressure valve dissipated and slowly lifted the glass cage. A primal thought raced through his mind, should he rip Horton's throat?

That became a moot point as he stretched his impressive wings to their maximum span as soon as soon as he was able. He enjoyed the look absolute fear on Horton's face as the scientist realised that his captive experiment was no longer captive.

All of Chaos's companions screamed and howled in victory. Pleased to be freed from the prison they had been held in, all eager to kill Horton.

__

We cannot. Sephiroth has returned and we must deal with him and also, we must find the master, Chaos ordered, _besides, it is not his time to die. Yet._

What do you mean yet? Have you suddenly forgotten all the experiments that he did to you? Hellmasker hissed angrily, _because I sure haven't!_

Silence! Gigas roared, _We follow Chaos's rule. That has been our way. That is how it will always be until we find Vincent._

Chaos smiled inwardly, Gigas always sided with him. The huge being always seeking the peaceful way out of things for some bizarre reason while the other three were quite happy to rip, slash, destroy and kill to get out of a situation.

__

Besides, Gigas spoke again, _Chaos said, 'It is not his time to die. Yet.'_

You are very evil, Hellmasker laughed, _and that's why I like you so much!_

That fills me with so much happiness…Gigas offered.

Chaos shook his head, clearing it before the two demons fought verbally. Adrian looked up at him, the human's eyes wide with awe and fear.

"I won't harm you child," Chaos replied, "We must leave this place."

A second explosion rocked the building and to Adrian's surprise, Tseng stood coughing behind the wall he had just blown up. The leader of the rebel group looking a little worse for wear.

"People? This way?" he politely indicted to the hole he had created.

Tseng locked eyes with Horton and pointed to him, "Your time is coming."

Chaos smiled at the scientist, it seemed like he wasn't the only one who despised Horton. However, Horton was to close to Louisa for her to get away. The AVALANCHE ally moved forward, growling. Horton seemed frozen to the spot, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Chaos stopped, he recognized the colour and look. It was one that he hadn't seen for a very long time. It was the last thing the master remembered of one of his friends.

__

No…no. it cannot be…Chaos screamed in anger and confusion. Refusing to believe that what he thought was true.

Horton was a descendant of Hojo, that was true but…his eyes told otherwise. In frustration, Chaos pushed Horton violently away from Louisa and was very close to ripping his throat out.

"Chaos!" Adrian called out, "Come on, let's go before the security forces figure out what the hell is going on!"

Chaos followed the trio, his head low.

__

That cannot be Cid's descendant…the winged warrior gave Horton one last look before leaving the room and the pain of the past few years behind him.

*****************

A nice long chap, hopefully, this is okay? 


	16. mad scientists, the dead returningand yo...

Hope this chapter makes sense…

****

North

Cid rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease away the growing tension that was now building. His head threatened to explode with a new found headache, making his body hurt in places that he knew shouldn't.

Yuffie rubbed her hands together, hoping to get some type of warmth in them. Her sparkling eyes taking in the remaining members of the group that had fought Jenova and lost.

Both of them kept looking back over to the newest arrival. Cid seemed to be taking everything in his stride, thinking that he must be hallucinating. Yuffie found that while she was angry and hated him, she couldn't find the energy to show it.

"Thanks for uh…" Cid stumbled for the words to say to the silver haired warrior a few feet in front of him, "for uh…"

"Please, no need," was the awkward response, "I'd of done the same for anyone."

The pilot nodded, "Sure."

"Are you insane Cid?" Yuffie complained, "You're actually thanking him for blowing up the Highwind?!"

Cid shoved his hands deeper into the jacket pockets, trying to keep warm. His blue eyes and head lowered as he fought against the falling snow. The white flakes getting caught in his greying blonde hair.

He hadn't of been thrilled to actually follow the idea but if it meant that Jenova was blown sky high…well, sacrifices had to be made. It had given off one hell of a light show, the entire sky lighting up with all sorts of green and red hues as the flames and mako combined.

"Gimme a minute to figure out what the hell is going on okay?" he muttered in his collar.

"What?" Yuffie shook her head, failing to clear it completely of the snow.

Angrily, Cid snapped his head up, "I said give me a minute!"

Sephiroth turned round partly, "Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie drew her attention from Cid to the silver haired general. Surprised that he even knew her name. More surprised at the fact that he wasn't going on a killing spree.

"What?" she replied.

"Would you walk with me for a few moments? I need to have a few words with you," Sephiroth's tone was soft, not the cold and insane hiss that he had taken on when he had tried to destroy the planet.

Yuffie looked over to Cid, looking for a sign to go ahead. The pilot ignored her, his face frowning as he tried to work out the problems that were currently plaguing him.

The ninja caught up with Sephiroth, keeping out of arms reach and looking for any signs of his sword. She sniffed and caught a whiff of something. The smell wasn't very pleasant and forced her to wrinkle her nose.

"What is that smell?" her voice not holding back any of the disgust.

Sephiroth stiffened instantly, his green eyes looking ahead of him. He knew that he wasn't exactly an advertisement for the Lynx effect at that moment. He hadn't had a chance to shave or bath for a few days.

"…It could be…" he was less than thrilled to actually be admitting this, "Well, it has been a while since I had a chance to shower. So, I apologize."

The comment made the teen ninja's lip's fight a smile, "…I…wasn't implying you but now that you…"

The rest of the sentence was killed as he gave her daggers, just daring her to continue the rest of the statement that she wanted to say. The ninja frowned as she heard a long breathy sigh emerge from her new travelling companion.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Yuffie tugged on one of her braids, the sigh making her think back to when the rest of AVALANCHE gave her that noise.

The sigh that signalled that the group was getting tired of her constant moans and plans to steal their materia. 

"What do you know of this time?" Sephiroth asked.

"This time?" Yuffie shrugged, "We kicked your ass two years back, what more is there to say? Life is good. "

"It's been more than two," Sephiroth corrected, "and I get no joy telling you that it has been over 700 years since my defeat at your hands."

"You're lying," the ninja whispered, "No…you're just making that up."

"He's not," Cid's voiced entered the conversation, "I don't know why but…he isn't lying."

"He's trying to trick us. He's Sephiroth! He'll kill us while we sleep," Yuffie argued, "It can't happen. How the hell can we be 700 years in the future?"

The Shin-ra pilot shrugged, "I don't know. Yuffie…if I knew, I'd be a freaking genuis."

Sephiroth looked at the greying blonde with interest, he had said nothing to him. Apart from the confused thank you, that was the only real thing the blonde had said to him. 

"Captain…" Sephiroth felt a cold blast of wind around his knees, rising to his chest.

Cid slowly dragged his eyes to him, "I'm not a captain. Not anymore."

"My memory isn't what it used to be. This may sound cliched but I feel at my most calm here but…I can feel this voice at the back of my mind. I can't hear it but I know it's there, know that it's going to get stronger as time goes on," Sephiroth had to admit, he was surprised at how honest he was being with his killers.

The two AVALANCHE members frowned, Cid smiled and shook his head. the look on his face telling Yuffie that he was finding this highly amusing all of a sudden.

"So…is Jenova alive or is there more to come?" Yuffie hesitantly asked, the same feeling of dread rising up to her throat.

"……" Sephiroth's jaw worked, trying to find an answer they wanted to hear.

"Great! Just great!" he cried out, "So, who else wants to make an appearance in the worst day of my life?"

Two members of the resistance slowly walked over to the trio, their eyes wide and full of awe as they approached.

"Are you really the great ninja Yuffie and the legendary pilot Cid?" the first one spoke up, the pure awe and disbelief in her voice evident.

Yuffie blushed, happy for the small distraction that the two had caused. Cid raised an eyebrow, his eyes searching the two in front of him. Sephiroth allowed a small smile to grace his lips, recalling how people used to look at him with such awe.

"Yup," Yuffie grinned.

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha," Cid mumbled.

"Wow…this is gonna boost our members back in Neo Midgar," the young woman bubbled, "Just think, half of AVALANCHE fighting the Shin-Ra."

"Half?" Cid snapped to attention, "What do you mean half?"

"Well…our leader Nanaki and it's reported that we have Chaos among our ranks," the woman suddenly felt a little uneasy at the sudden attention.

"Things are looking up," Cid offered, "so, they're in…Neo Midgar?"

"Yes…we should get you to the dock as soon as possible," the young woman said.

"How long til we get there?" Yuffie could feel her stomach do cartwheels as she thought about the travelling.

"A few days," came the reply.

****

Neo Midgar

"You had us worried sick!" Louisa slapped Tseng on the shoulder, her dark eyes filling with tears.

Tseng rubbed his arm and smiled, "My ears are still ringing and my head feels like all the marching bands on the planet are playing in my head right now."

Adrian smiled, "Who the hell cares! We thought ya were dead."

"It takes a lot to kill me," Tseng smiled, "just like my ancestor." 

Adrian frowned, "Huh?"

"Sephiroth tried to kill my great, great, great, great, great…" Tseng blushed as he caught the look of boredom, "Anyhow…he tried to kill one of my ancestors and left him for dead. AVALACHE luckily came by and took him to safety. By some miracle, he lived to tell the tale."

Louisa looked over to the sitting form of Chaos, wondering when the infamous Vincent Valentine would make an appearance. Just how long was the man trapped for? Was there anything left to save?

Chaos sat quietly in the corner, not really interested in the conversation. He was trying to figure what exactly had happened in the lab. Everything seemed to be pointing in the wrong direction.

Horton could not possibly be a descendant of the Highwind blood line. Had Shera and Cid had the child they so desperately sought or was this another cruel joke of Horton?

__

Just when we blow one problem up, we get another one that bites us all in the collective ass, the Hellmasker sighed, _I thought being good was supposed to be easy._

Gigas mentally rolled it's blood shot eyes, _No, being evil is easy. Being good…is well…much harder but usually more worthwhile._

I think I like being evil, Hellmasker surmised, _but…on the odd occasion, I like being a rebel and do something good. Keeps you all guessing._

Chaos said nothing to the two demons, usually he would of gotten involved and told them that as long as they were used for good, then they were good. Vincent Valentine was a good man but, like all men, he had some very twisted bones in his body.

The dark warriors shoulders slumped, a long heavy sigh escaped from his lips. Was this how the master felt after trying to think and solve all the worlds problems? Did he feel this helpless?

Tseng walked over to him, a canteen of water held in his dirty hands. Slowly, he offered the container to Chaos, his dark eyes wide with awe.

"Wow…um, here," he whispered as Chaos reached for the vessel.

__

Good to see that you're keeping the fort in order, a voice called from the darkness.

Chaos jerked his head up, startling Tseng. That voice…soft yet powerful.

__

Nice to see you too, it offered again.

__

Master? Vincent? Chaos closed his eyes, hoping that he could see the master in the place of peace.

He slowed his heartbeat, calming himself. Tuning out the concerned noises and voices from the three humans in the room. Ignoring all the sounds that were coming from the planet. He had to focus on the master, his voice, his form.

"Open your eyes," Vincent ordered.

Chaos did as it was bid. His red orbs gazing upon the slender form in front. Long dark hair, red eyes, golden claw…it was the master. He had returned!

"You are home…" Chaos whispered, a smile tugging on his lips.

Vincent didn't look to convinced at that, his face pulling into a frown. Something it seemed was bothering him.

"…You don't look happy," Hellmasker appeared from the void, dragging one of his feet.

Gigas lumbered in, it's eyes betraying none of it's emotions as it spotted Vincent. For a long moment, he considered the human.

Nothing seemed to be frightfully out of place with him, he didn't look strong enough to house four demons. Gigas frowned, if he ever had the urge, he could have snapped the man in two. However, when Gigas gazed into Vincent's red eyes, they betrayed a true power.

No matter how many times Hojo had broke the young man, he had never completely killed his spirit. That was why Gigas had joined souls with him, the fight for life he had within him.

Chaos had joined for that reason as well. Hojo had thought it was because he had placed them but it was actually because the four demons respected Vincent as a person. He had not allowed himself to become like a broken toy, wallowed in self pity.

Galian emerged, it's tail swinging gently from side to side. It's horned head lowered s it sniffed the air. It was the master…he had came home. Chaos had been right.

"No…I am," Vincent offered the Hellmasker, "Its just that Cid and Yuffie are trapped in the north. I have to tell Shera so she can send out a rescue for them."

Chaos lowered his head, Vincent was not going to enjoy hearing this news just as much as he hated telling him it.

"Shera is dead," he mournfully told him, "Everyone you knew is dead."

Vincent shook his head, "No…Cid and Yuffie are in the north. I have to tell Shera. She can't be dead."

"She is," Hellmasker had sorrow laced through it's normally hissing voice.

"How long was I gone for?" Vincent stared into space, his red eyes threatening to spill tears.

Chaos looked at the gathered demons, all three had gone quiet. It seemed they also felt guilty and missed the dead.

Gigas spoke, saving Chaos the harsh look and words he would no doubt receive.

"Over seven hundred years."

"What has happened? What have we missed?" 

Hellmasker shrugged, "Not much. Well…apart from the SHADOW Shin-Ra making more Jenova's and trying to take over the world."

Gigas offered more information, "Also, Sephiroth has returned from the dead. Why?"

The former Turk thoughtfully gazed at the assembled four. They had done well, not tearing his body in four. However, he could see how tired Chaos was, how he longed for sleep.

No words were needed as he looked the winged one in the eyes, a small smile being the only symbol of thanks Vincent got as Chaos disappeared into the place of peace.

"Déjà vu," Vincent muttered as he stepped forward to take his place once again in the fight for the planet. 


	17. this can't be heavencan it?

The world at first was nothing but blinding painful light, interlaced with spots of black. Nothing he could do seemed to evade the light, not that he truly wanted to in the first place. It was warm and he was so fed up of being cold.

Mumbled sounds were slowly rising into discernable voices, ones he could recognize if only slightly and others he couldn't. Trying to figure out what the tone was, was at the moment, a little out of his reach. So, he settled for not trying.

The sensation of hands of varying warmth touching his chest brought him out of an increasingly pleasant numbness, part of him regretted it. He'd never feel like this again, not fully awake yet not fully out of it. Complete and utter ignorance.

He knew that when he woke up, things were going to hit that fan that Barret and Cid had been so fond of citing when things went pear shaped.

"Ifthathandgoesanylower," he slurred to one of the offending limbs as it travelled, "I'll…I'lldosomething."

The voices had now became distinct, sheer amusement taking hold of it when it answered his attempted threat.

"Like what?" the voice friendly and playful.

Throwing up on your shoes, he thought as his stomach did back flips in time with the butterflies dancing in it.

His arm felt like someone was sitting on it as he tried to raise it to his head, trying to block out enough of the light to see who was addressing him. His entire body felt like that.

"Easy, easy," a female voice called out, her hand placed gently on the limb he was trying to move.

"Iwastryingtomovethat," he slurred once again, it felt like his vocal cords were rusty, every word painful.

Like he was trying to swallow one of the _Highwind's_ engines when they were in full blast. It didn't help that his stomach wanted to expel it's contents out with each word and breath.

"Take it easy," a second male voice advised, "You've just woken up from a really long sleep."

"Sleep?" the words made sense in some way yet, confused the hell out of him.

He hadn't been sleeping…not as far as he could tell. Not unless his life had been a series of nightmares…no, he wasn't and hadn't been sleeping.

So, if you weren't sleeping, Hellmasker said from within, _where the hell where you? You haven't even told us where you went. Simply left us here to fend for ourselves._

That got a confused giggle from him. Partly because he had no clue where he had been, only that he had been away and the thought of his four demons wandering around like a lost child in his mind.

The giggle slowly built up to a rather insane laugh as from somewhere he imagined the huge form of the Death Gigas lumbering around with a small teddy bear.

"Uh…" the second male voice sounded more than a little worried, "I think he's cracked."

"This isn't good," the first male voice spoke, "Nanaki isn't going to like this."

"Well, it's not our fault!" the woman cried out.

The first male voice sounded tired, "Oh sure, so when I see Nanaki, what do I tell him? 'Oh hey, yeah…by the way, you know your friend Vincent Valentine? He's about as cracked as Humpty Dumpty was after he fell?"

"Hey, take it easy Tseng," the second male asked, "it's not like we can wander back to the lab and ask Horton what the hell he injected into Chaos. Could be a side effect of the drugs."

Master? Deep breaths, Gigas ordered patiently, _In…out, in…out._

The huge demon waited until Vincent actually followed the two simple words. They had all wanted the return of the human yet none had actually figured out what the return would be like. None would of guessed that he would have mental issues.

Had that human, the one that was called Horton, drummed up memories long forgotten by the master? Ones that he needed to have buried in order to keep sane?

You've been through worse than this, Gigas breathed, _far worse. Do not allow this to be your fall._

"What's he doing Tseng?" the second male asked.

"I don't know," the man called Tseng spoke, "Breathing?"

Ha! See! Knew you all were wrong! Vincent cried triumphantly at his demons, _How could Tseng be alive after seven hundred years huh? Answer that! Next question please!_

If it was possible, all four demons would of rolled their eyes and sighed in unison. Each one would have smacked Vincent over the head with something heavy in order to gain some sense.

Reincarnation ring any bells? Hellmasker laughed in his face, _it may look like a duck and act like a duck but that doesn't mean it is a duck._

Vincent responded to that like someone who had been expecting the world only to be given a compass. His small little bit of reason fell flat on it's face.

Open your eyes and see the world that you saved, Gigas commanded, _step into the light and take up your role as saviour once more._

After a lot of mental egging on from his demons, Vincent slowly opened a painful tear filled eye to the world. He was greeted with something that looked like a lamp staring him straight in the face.

At least one of his questions had been answered, now he had to figure out who was shining the horror straight in his face.

"I'm okay…" surprised at how easily the words came out separated yet he still had a real queasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Who are we speaking to?" the second male asked slowly and loudly, as if he was speaking to someone who was either deaf or slow.

Weakly, Vincent raised his hand to move the light. Only to find that someone else was going to do the honour. It took a few long seconds before his vision slowly came into perfect sight.

A pretty young woman was the first to greet his restored sight, her features amazingly similar to Tifa Lockheart. If Vincent was the man he was once, he would of hit her with a rather cheesy chat up line. One that would of made the male quota of AVALANCHE groan.

Temptation it seemed wasn't above him after all.

"I've died and gone to heaven," he smiled weakly, he could hear the mental slapping of four foreheads in the back of his mind and he slapped his own mentally.

Turk training for you…anything with a pulse, Vincent recalled a brief memory of his long past wild youth. He was something of a lady killer and he could still get the woman swooning but all ended with disappointment. He would never give them what they want.

The woman gave him a disgusted look and turned to the man called Tseng, "He's fine."

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Tseng bowed, "Though I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

"Don't tell me," Vincent finally raised the limb that he'd been trying, "Mad scientist has created something that is going to take over the world and possibly destroy it?"

Tseng blinked, a long blank look on his face as he regarded the answer. Something in the look told Vincent that he had struck the nail on the head.

"And that an evil organisation is threatening the safety of the planet and you want to stop it?" the last statement it seemed, had not only struck the nail on the head again but had hammered it home.

"Um…yeah, in a nutshell," Tseng ran a nervous hand through his hair, he didn't think that Vincent would have been quite up to speed with the current state of affairs.

"Nanaki seems to think that the planet is once again in crisis," Tseng knelt in front of him, "We were kinda hoping that you might know exactly who it is we're facing."

Vincent gave him a blank look, his red eyes scanning the room he was. Something wasn't sitting quite right with him, actually, a few things still weren't sitting right.

One, he was sitting yet his body was gleefully telling him otherwise and two…the second was the one that he was more concerned about.

"I have a quick question," Vincent whispered.

Tseng leaned in as far as he could, not wanting to invade the hero's personal space. He copied the tone Vincent had, keeping the whisper.

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

**North……**

It had been a good few hours since Nanaki had landed on the icy coldness of the snow covered northern continent. His heart missed Bone Village and the now buried Forgotten City.

What the people of this time could of learned from those ruins would only be a theory now. What little of the Cetra that survived seven hundred years ago, had either been destroyed by time or by the weapons of mass destruction that the humans had made.

Towns and cities that he had visited as a young cub no longer existed. His own home, Cosmo Canyon was but a forgotten dream. Wutai and Rocket Town lost to the sands of time.

Perhaps it would have been best had we not defeated Sephiroth. Perhaps we should of allowed the planet to die then, Nanaki thought sadly.

He followed Jaden down the snow covered path, his good eye keeping a wary eye out for any mutated monsters or fiends. He closed his eye for a second, allowing his mind to take him, if only for a brief second, back to a time when he had first travelled this land.

"Colder than my ex-girlfriend's…" the greying blonde had been elbowed in the side from a rather peeved looking Tifa, a warning glare being cast in his direction.

"Was gonna say fridge," the blonde blow into his gloved hands, trying in a vain effort to keep warm.

Cloud, leader of AVALANCHE, had smiled then, one of the rare ones since the death of Aeris. His blue eyes forever scanning the frozen land in front of the team.

"And here we all thought it was going to be something rude," Cloud joked backed.

"I'll tell ya when we aint in the company of women," Cid offered with a sly smile.

It seemed that day was one for rarities as Vincent Valentine spoke up, offering a small yet cryptic snippet into his past. One that gained him a few embarrassed looks from Tifa and a rather clueless one from Yuffie. The men smiled and shook their heads.

"If you ever get bored with the 'Mile High'," Vincent had stated as he had walked over the captain, "I'm sure there's a snow club…at least, there was."

Nanaki smiled as he had never seen Cid's eyes go as wide or as big as they did then, the man hadn't a smart comeback or remark for that one.

"Nanaki?" the voice brought him out of his reverie, "We should wait here. If anyone did survive then they would need to come through here. It is far more sheltered than any other passages and it is the most logical way."

"AVALANCHE very rarely did things the logical way," the lion offered, "We were mainly spur of the moment."

Jaden sat next to him, a friendly look on his young features.

"Tell me about AVALANCHE and those who saved the planet. What were they really like?" Jaden asked.

Nanaki shook his head, "Why do people think that AVALANCHE is everything but what is written?"

"History has them as normal people," Jaden offered, "That can't be true."

"You think that we all leapt out of some distant star somewhere and decided that we wanted to save this world? We didn't," Nanaki tilted his head to the side, "In fact, many of the reasons why we fought aren't correct."

Jaden frowned, "Sir?"

"History has it that we all had the same reason for saving it, that we had no other choice but to. That is not true, we were all given the chance to back out more than once. When Aeris died, when Cloud went missing…the night before the final battle," Nanaki found himself relieved at the chance of finally being able to explain and set some facts right about his friends.

"I fought for Cosmo Canyon, Barret for his daughter…" Nanaki gave a few examples, "We all did it for purely selfish reasons, not one of us can stand with a true heart and say that we did it purely for the planet."

"So…Cid Highwind did not steal the airship all on his own?" Jaden seemed devasted at the news that his hero's were only mortals, like him.

Nanaki frowned, "Well…yes and no. He tried to."

Jaden seemed to brighten at that, "Really? Tried to? Who stopped him?"

"Vincent and the fact that Cid had consumed in to much alcohol for him to pose any real threat to the enemy," Nanaki shared.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, he tripped over his feet and fell face first to the ground," Nanaki told truthfully, "Or rather, that is what Vincent is sticking to, however…"

Jaden was about to speak when quiet voices interrupted the conversation. The crunching of snow could be heard. Nanaki strained to hear the quiet voices yet he could smell something that smelt familiar.

Cautiously, the lion called out, knowing that it might cause more problems than good.

"Cid? Yuffie? Is that you?"

A long silence seemed to follow before words of a familiar voice spoke up.

"Damn…that you Red?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay…I tried to go for some fun then…I don't think it worked but hey, if no one likes it, I can redo it.


	18. i have a cunning plan

Here we go, it's not even been a month and I updated! I'm actually getting back into this fic…my 1st ever to be put on this website and I should really pay more attention to it…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neo Midgar, SHADOW Shin-Ra headquaters

Horton stormed down the corridor to the main lab from what was left of the secondary specimen lab. He was furious as to how easily his staff had betrayed him and had allowed the escape of Chaos. He had always thought of them as trustworthy.

A small snort emerged from his throat, not exactly trustworthy but stupid enough to follow orders without thinking about the humanities or ethics of what they were doing.

Didn't they know the penalty of actually betraying the Shin-Ra nowadays? Death and death to all of their family members. It didn't matter, the public executions would be occurring in a matter of days anyhow. Like the old Shin-Ra seven hundred years ago and the ignorant populace, as long as someone was blamed, it didn't really matter.

He wasn't going to enjoy telling the president that one of the most powerful specimens they had, had just waltzed out of the building and was now in the hands of the rebels.

That was a problem, one he could handle but a problem none the less.

Slowly, he came to a stop, thinking about how he could inform the president of this betrayal. It wasn't his fault, it had been those rebels. That woman and the idiot of a technician.

Luckily, those two had not been aware of the much more sinister plan he had been concocting. Yes, he did want to return Jenova to her former glory but he wasn't willing to have his mind warped and twisted by her again. Even the mighty general Sephiroth had fallen prey to her will, thinking all the while he was the one controlling her. Foolish boy.

He had attempted that many centuries ago and had failed, only to have his own body warped and twisted by her far superior alien cells. His lip curled in a hateful sneer as he recalled that day, being beaten by two of _his_ creations.

The last thought he had was condemning the man who had stood over him and had the balls to say he actually forgave him! That bastard! What angered him more was the look of pure disgust the man had had on his face as he battled him in his mutated self.

The arrogance of that Wutain bastard could not and would not be forgiven. He would see him burn in hell in this body's lifetime, even if it took another 700 years to do it.

Horton ignored the guards running around, trying to regain some form of order in the building, the specimens from the lab running free above him. Perhaps they should unleash them onto the general populace and blame it on the rebels?

Yes, that was a good idea. Then the people would trust the SHADOW Shin-Ra even more, come begging to them for help. The situation was certainly salvageable and if they offered a reward for any one who provided them with the information they needed in regards to the Shinseiuta.

He straightened his lab coat and smoothed his hair. Something had bothered him about the way Chaos had looked at him when the beast was leaving the building. He had been so sure that it was going to rip his throat but something had scared it, something had held it back.

Could it of been Vincent Valentine? Had he finally reclaimed the body that he had warped over the long years?

A sick smile formed on Horton's pale face. It didn't matter, in a few hours, the first of the SHADOW Shin-Ra new and improved soldiers would be ready for programming and along with it, the first controllable Jenova.

Forget Sephiroth as the greatest soldier of all time, he thought, _my beautiful creations would of ripped his spine out of him within seconds. It's a pity that he isn't here to see it._

"Horton," the president's cool voice sounded throughout the corridor, "I trust everything is now back under control?"

The scientist raised an eyebrow, one of the new and improved Jenova victims would be that blasted man. Far to long had he stood in the way of science, actually dared to question Horton's work.

"We should have it within the hour," Horton stated, "However, I do have a suggestion sir., about how we could use the bombing to our own personal gain."

The president turned round, a curious look on his aged face. He looked liked an older version of Rufus, slightly more heavier round the waist and face but nothing a good diet couldn't fix.

Horton found himself wondering, what ever did happen to the impudent young youth? After his defeat on the cannon, his memory of that time was extremely hazy. Had he died when the weapon had fired those missiles or when Meteor and Holy, during their impressive death dance, had ripped up the city?

"Explain," the president asked.

"We set the monsters free and blame the attack on the rebels. Say the rebels where fighting for all lives, including the rights of monsters or some crap like that. The people will then demand that we do something and that is when you introduce the new and improved warriors," Horton crossed his arms, "The people won't suspect a thing. In fact, they'll be demanding a quick and easy solution. "

The president seemed to be unsure of that option, his eyes scanning the room, as if looking for another answer. He sighed when none seemed to spring forward.

"I don't like that," the man pulled a face, "I don't want people dying just so you can show off your latest science project."

"Please, the city is over populated, you said it yourself a few backs back in that speech. We'd merely be culling a few sick and weak slums. Who knows, we might even hit the jackpot and kill a few rebels," Horton answered, "So, you would be killing two birds with one stone."

"Are you sure that's wise? Can you really control them?" he asked nervously.

Horton smiled broadly, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it was possible."

He received a simple nod from the president, allowing him to release the monsters from their confines in the upper levels. He wondered if he should tell those in those levels of his plans or let them figure it out for themselves as they were ripped limb from limb?

Somewhere in Neo Midgar

Vincent stared tiredly out of the window, watching the rain fall down unto the streets and down the glass pane. His head thundered with every rain drop that touched the glass and his stomach was threatening to expel whatever meagre meal he last ate.

Cid and Yuffie were trapped in the cold north, possibly freezing to death and here he was, complaining about having a little headache and feeling queasy.

Whatever chemicals Horton had pumped into his…or rather Chaos's form was having a knock on effect onto his own body. Every movement he dared to make was greeted with nausea, it felt like he was suffering from a really bad hang over.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on his good hand, hoping that he could drown out the rain drops and fall asleep until the sickness past.

A light tap on the door made him slowly open his eyes, a tired sigh rushed out from his lips. Not another starry eyed visitor, he'd had his fill of those years ago. The saving the world thing had grown old within a few days and even the attention loving Cid, Barret and Yuffie had had their fill. All of AVALANCHE had disappeared to the Forgotten City for a few days of peace and quiet.

"I've brought you something to eat," it was the woman he had hit on earlier, "Um…it's not much but we thought you might be kinda hungry."

Vincent turned round partly, wishing he hadn't as the motion only made him feel even more disorientated. He smiled weakly at her before closing his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Louisa asked as she stepped forward, placing the tray on a nearby tabletop.

"Mmm," he lowered his head, trying to keep from being sick..

Louisa ran a hand nervously through her hair, was she finally coming down with a little hero worship? Sitting in front of her was a man who had saved the planet and she was one of the ones responsible for keeping him or rather a form of him, locked in a small glass cell.

"Sorry…" she mumbled under her breath, she was not going to enjoy explaining why she had allowed what Horton had done to him.

She felt paralysed when he locked eyes with her, it felt like those red eyes were searching every part of her soul before even looking at the packaging. Judging who she was now that his mind was operating at full power. Was he making sure that she could be trusted?

"You look…somewhat familiar," he finally said, "Have you threatened AVALANCHE before?"

Louisa's eyebrow quirked up, a few words had been changed but he'd quoted one of the lines from a movie that was popular a few months back. The action it seemed, hadn't gone unnoticed by the man.

"I don't think I've said anything humorous," Vincent pulled his eyes away and looked back onto the bleak city in front of him.

"You didn't, it's just …nothing," Louisa looked for the words but came up blank.

She watched Vincent for a long moment, trying to figure out what was being said within his mind, what he was thinking. The answers were numerous but a question she had asked herself earlier sprang to mind and now she had a chance to satisfy it.

"It's not what you thought it would be, is it?"

She watched as Vincent's shoulders sagged a little and a sigh escape his lips. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't impressed. What exactly seemed to bother him, she couldn't tell.

"No…it's not," he offered her, "It's exactly the same. It's like everything we fought for, sacrificed for, never happened. Midgar…god, this place…it's the same."

The anger slowly crept into his voice. Every word a little louder than the last but never raising into an actual shout.

"She died for nothing," he whispered, more to himself than to Louisa.

"This rebel group," Louisa stepped closer, "is trying to make it a better place but it's not working. People just don't care anymore, they've given up. It's like the planet has too."

Vincent looked at her, "Explain."

"Earthquakes, floods, famine," Louisa explained, "The planet is tearing itself apart."

Vincent stood up, fighting back the arguing dizziness. The planet wouldn't give up, not without good reason. The planet, had so many years ago, deemed humans worthy of salvation. Had that changed? had humans really managed to screw and piss the planet off so much that it no longer wanted the creatures on her?

"…Is it possible to reach the Forgotten City?" Vincent asked.

"No…the SHADOW Shin-Ra has banned travelling to various places. The north being one, Rocket Town and Wutai being off bounds as well," the young doctor informed, "We can really only travel on this continent."

What are they hiding ? What fresh horrors have they got brewing in the west? Vincent rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a solution.

"Being a member of AVALANCHE," Vincent said with a smile, "Sticking to the rules was never a strong point. Hell, I committed grand theft auto at least three times, breaking and entering…murder of various Shin-Ra officals."

"Grand theft auto?" Tseng's voice questioned, "What was there to steal of worth back then?"

"The Highwind…a red submarine…and the Tiny Bronco," Vincent recalled, a little concerned about the fact that he actually had fun stealing the things.

"You actually sound pleased with yourself at that," Louisa said worriedly, "Doesn't that concern you?"

Four no's came from the back of Vincent's mind, each one more pleased than the last. Vincent raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"…No," Vincent sealed the final vote and was greeted with a mental round of applause, "It was kinda fun."

Louisa stuttered in surprise, "K..kinda…kinda fun?!"

Tseng looked at the pair of them, amusement lighting his face. He never knew Vincent was so laid back and that the woman was a bit uptight. Part of him wondered what the rest of AVALANCHE was like, were they just as relaxed or more serious?

"I'm not going to apologize for what my friends and I did, we did it for the good of the planet and those who lived on it," Vincent responded matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of your friends," Tseng replied, "We have some news on them."

The seven hundred year old Vincent forgot about the growing argument that was going to happen and turned his full attention on Tseng. Surely the rest of AVALANCHE would be dead, Cid and Yuffie were in the north…had they found them? Were they okay?

"Nanaki reported in with us a few minutes ago," Tseng offered, "He encountered a few people who he didn't expect."

"Cid and Yuffie," Vincent said quickly, "Are they okay?"

"Yuffie is okay," Tseng said slowly, "however, Nanaki says that Cid is a little worse for wear. He's worried about him and would like to get him off the continent as soon as he can."

"What's stopping you?" Vincent demanded.

"The SHADOW Shin-Ra," Tseng answered, "have put out a bounty on our heads. One that is large enough to turn the heads of our allies. If we go to the docks and use the boats to collect them, we're screwed."

"We find another mode of transport," Vincent shot back, "If lands no go, we go by air."

Louisa interrupted, "They don't have a long range airship at their beck and call, you're not in your time anymore."

From where I'm looking, it feels like I am, Vincent smiled at Louisa.

"Let's see…I've been abused and tortured by a mad scientist. Jenova is probably on the loose, a mad power hungry corporation has control of the planet and a bunch of rebels are trying to save it," Vincent counted the similarities on his good hand, "and you say that I'm not in my time?"

Tseng had to agree with Vincent in that regards, "He has a point but so do you. We don't have an airship, the only boat we have is in the north at the moment."

Chaos spoke in Vincent's mind, _We don't need a boat. Just give them safe passage in. Take control of the dock._

Yeah, it's nothing to a guy like you. Piece of cake, Hellmasker massaged Vincent's ego.

Vincent nodded slowly, agreeing with the demons. It wouldn't be that hard, if the rebels were as organized as he hoped they were.

"If I was to get you access to the main dock," Vincent said without thinking, "Could you guide Red and the others in?"

"Well yeah," Tseng stated, "We could but getting in is the main problem."

Vincent offered him a small but dangerous smile, "Leave that to me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

horton's little rant bout how vincent defeated him, it comes from another fic of mine, Not if i forgive but when i forgive.


	19. death penalty

A/N: Yeah, I know Vincent's acting a little out of character but that's how I like to portray him. He's been through some major things in his life and got over them. Anything else to him is a picnic. After playing the game after a dozen times, I got the feeling that he is a relaxed guy but he is touchy over Hojo and Lucrecia.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the game…Squaresoft does…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

****

NEO MIDGAR, City Streets

The rain never seemed to let up in the capital city. It wasn't even a nice summer drizzle that made you feel refreshed. It was a hot, sticky, dry type of rain. The night was slowly creeping into morning, the moon barely visible in the blackened sky.

Vincent followed his impromptu tour guide to the main dock, taking mental notes as he went. They would need a fast getaway if the SHADOW Shin-Ra were alerted to their presence. Adrian and Tseng brought up the rear while Louisa stayed near Vincent.

The woman had gotten into another moral argument with him and had the pair had fallen silent. The question always floating near the front of his mind, 'You killed so many people trying to save the planet, why don't you feel bad about it?'

Why didn't he feel bad about? His answer had been one of silence until she pressed for an answer.

'I was atoning for the crimes I had done.' that had done nothing to sate her for an answer and still she pressed, breaking the vow of silence they had silently made.

"That doesn't make it right," she quietly returned, "You should of let the proper authorities deal with it."

Vincent slowed his pace and turned partly round to her, "The…proper authorities? You mean the Shin-Ra? They would of slapped me on the back and made me the new leader of the Turks, saying, 'It's been awhile. Welcome back.'"

"It would have been the right thing to do," Louisa ran a hand through her wet hair, a little amazed that she was picking a verbal fight with Vincent Valentine.

"If we are going to argue about the right and wrong here," Vincent said slowly but sharply, "Why don't we discuss the fact about how willing you were in allowing the experiments to happen to Chaos, after you knew he was a sentient being?"

"I thought it was just a dumb beast," Doctor Bear answered quietly.

"You thought wrong," Vincent hissed in a tone that stated clearly he had finished the argument on that subject.

His red eyes took in every possible hiding place and shadow that could yield a person, he had to be certain that they had not and were not being tracked. No matter how confident he felt on his hunting skills, there was always going to be blind spots.

His heightened senses trained to fixate on anything that he was not familiar with, were on overload as they tried to work in the new surroundings. He had to keep telling himself that no matter how much this city felt exactly the same as his own Midgar, it wasn't.

They passed the new Shin-Ra headquarters, slowly, he lifted his eyes to the heavens, tracing every scaffolding and crane to the apex of the huge building. Rain fell into his eyes as he watched the huge Shin-RA logo spin round slowly on it's axis on top.

His soul trembled as a drop of rain managed to work it's way past his collar and down his neck. The building looked almost identical to the one Weapon had destroyed in a vain effort to breach the barrier covering the northern crater.

Horton was in that building, along with the new Jenova he had told Chaos about. What was he trying to accomplish with that? How the hell could Hojo, Horton and Cid be related? It just wasn't feasible.

Was it?

__

Just because you do not want something to be true, doesn't mean that it isn't, Chaos offered from within, sounding exhausted at the mere effort of a few words.

The former Turk looked away from the building, as though not believing in it would make it disappear or change it in some way. His life had been taken away by the Shin-Ra and he was filled with a determination to end the saga of the Shin-Ra once and for all.

__

What would my friends say if they say this world? Nothing has changed…Vincent pulled the long leather coat he had tighter around himself, his long hair sticking to his skull.

Disappointment, disbelief, horror? All those and more he could bet. Barret would probably have kittens and then some. Cloud…it was always difficult to try and figure out what he was thinking. Reeve would hang his head in shame, while Tifa…would blame herself.

__

What bout Cid and Yuffie? Gigas offered, _what do you think?_

A small smile flashed on his face for a second, Cid and Yuffie would tell him exactly what they thought of the new world in a few short hours. His heart would lift a little when he thought that at least he wasn't the only fossil or remnant of AVALANCHE in this time.

The jeans he had, he could feel slipping off his waist and resting rather snugly on his hips. He wasn't to thrilled about the…something he could only describe as a top, he had on either. He could feel the back of the baggy jeans stick to his lower calves and the top had so many holes in it, he was convinced that he could probably use it to catch fish.

Adrian had been eager to please him with the interesting little ensemble he had brought him so he couldn't of turned his nose up at the offering. He rolled his eyes when he had actually seen himself in the mirror, an image of a teenager as a rock band lead singer sprang to mind.

"How are the clothes? They fit okay?" Adrian caught up with him, hoping to have a private word with the legend, even if it was just on the clothes that he was wearing.

"Yeah…um…yeah," Vincent pulled slightly on the netted top, trying to find the words that wouldn't hurt the young man's feelings.

The collective laughter of AVALANCHE filled his mind, would they all think if they saw him dressed like this? He was still a little in shock about how he was dressed. The laughter of the rebels back in the small base had been a polite giggle but still hurt.

"Little loose around the waist," out of instinct, Vincent hooked his thumb and pulled them up. Wondering if Adrian thought this was how he normally dressed. At least it was black…well, most of it. The top was a blood red hooded thing.

"Wow…I mean, this is so amazing. Vincent Valentine is actually wearing some of my clothes…," Adrian had that starry look in his eyes, ignoring, once again, Vincent's words.

"We turn right here, that'll take us nearer the docks," the guide pointed, sticking an arm out in front of Vincent, "Plus we'll avoid any security that's bound to be crawling."

Tseng nodded as he heard the direction, "Right. We should be at the dock in a few minutes and you still haven't told us what you're gonna do Vincent."

The dark haired, punk dressed man smiled as he looked at Louisa, "I think it's best if I didn't tell you. I don't want my new found moral conscious biting my ass."

Before his 'moral conscious' could speak, Vincent started heading towards the shadows, wondering how the hell he knew how to get to the docks. However, his demons, thinking they were being helpful, told him if he fell into something big, wet and deep, then he would of found the ocean and the dock.

"HEY!" Tseng called after him, the man finally holding the something he had hidden since he left the base up in his hands, "You forgot this."

Vincent gazed at the cloth covered object, raising an eyebrow. What had he forgot? His weapon, the Death Penalty had been to time. He'd just acquire a new weapon from one of the unfortunate guards that he would encounter on his little mission to the docks.

"This," Tseng removed the cloth in one fluid motion, revealing the Death Penalty in all her glory.

The smile Vincent had grew bigger as he stepped forward to retrieve the rifle. His red eyes taking in the gold and the intricate carvings on the barrel. Wherever she had been, someone had taken the time to give the weapon loving care that they felt she deserved.

Vincent outstretched his human hand and delicately touched the cold rifle, a flood of memories rushing back to him. AVALANCHE was at the fore front, Lucrecia and Hojo following a close second and Sephiroth came third.

"My…weapon," Vincent whispered quietly, "I thought I'd lost it for all eternity."

"Nanaki found it and brought it back to the base," the second in command of the rebels replied as he handed the weapon to Vincent, "Along with the rest of AVALANCHE's arsenal"

The Death Penalty was raised carefully as Vincent inspected her, taking the time he needed to get acquainted with her again. She looked exactly the same as he had left her back in Rocket Town, the few days before he had been taken by the Lifestream.

"Thank you," Vincent turned around and headed into the darkness, preparing on how to get into the docks with as little casualties as possible.

****

Boat……

"We should be nearing the Neo Midgar docks within the hour," Jaden called down into the belly of the ship from his place up on deck. The sea breeze ruffling his short hair as he looked towards the shore.

Red XIII nodded as he gazed at the three sitting near him. He couldn't help but bare his teeth in anger at the silver haired man sleeping in front of him.

He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth deep into his throat and to listen as he took his final painful breath. How could he sit there so calmly? He was responsible for so many deaths.

Cid was huddled up in a bundle of blankets, taking slow sips from the mug he had been given. His blue eyes closed and some colour was slowly returning back into his lips. Yuffie was cuddled up to the blonde, refusing to leave the man's side. Soft snores could be heard from her as she slept in the warmth of the blankets and Cid's body heat.

"I don't trust you," Nanaki whispered in the silence, "For what reason Cid hasn't killed you, I do not know."

"…Perhaps he is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt," Sephiroth raised his head and opened his eyes, his voice low, not wanting to rouse Cid from whatever place the blonde had went to in his mind.

Nanaki growled, "I would see you dead."

The silver haired war general sighed, "I do not ask for forgiveness."

"Then why are you here?" Nanaki said a little louder than he wanted.

Cid voiced his opinions, the normally strong voice slow and tired, "For the love of…look, Red, just give it a rest will ya?"

Red XIII blinked, why was Cid taking this so lightly? This was Sephiroth. The man who killed Aeris, controlled Cloud, summoned Meteor. He should have been killed the minute Cid and Yuffie had laid eyes on him.

Had Sephiroth taken control of the two? Was he bending their wills for his own use? Making them think that he was the innocent party in this or was there something far more deeper to this than he could see?

"I don't understand," Red shook his head, his beaded main rattling slightly, "Why are you defending him?"

Cid's Mako blue eyes opened, "He saved our lives back there. He didn't have to. He fought Jenova, if he was still workin' for her, he wouldn't of done that."

Red shook his head again, "The planet is scared. It claims that He has returned."

Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow, "And you assumed that I was coming back to finish the job?"

Cid slid a little deeper in his seat and into the blankets, the pain he had managed to push back in the north returning at full force. Yuffie moved slightly in her sleep, brushing against a sensitive and bruised area on his side.

Red did have a point through, if Sephiroth wasn't here to finish of the half assed plan to destroy the world and become a god, then why? He watched and listened half heartedly as Sephiroth didn't once try to defend himself against the dark glares from the lion and answered all the questions put to him.

Why hadn't he screamed and attacked Sephiroth back there? That's what any sane person would of done. So why was Cid Highwind, the man who had defeated him, sitting like he couldn't be bothered?

__

Well, he did stop you from being crispy critters and he hasn't tried to kill you yet. He's been honest and open. Saved the rest of those rebels, helped kill Jenova…the reasonable part of his mind offered helpfully, _you're a fairly open minded kinda guy, so you're kinda hoping that the faith ya got in him is the real thing._

"Well…," Cid ventured after a period of silence, "If he screws up or goes on a rampage, ya can say 'I told you so'. Til then, I say we leave the boy alone. He doesn't want to be reminded of everything he has done."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something but found he had no words. The blonde had done nothing but defend him. Even when the ninja had insisted that they shouldn't trust him, he had ignored the warnings.

"…I don't think I really deserve…" Sephiroth struggled to even think of words that might be suitable, "…thank you."

Cid closed his eyes, "Yeah…well…I'm only sayin' that cause you saved our asses back there. Don't think that makes us even. You blew up my fucking ship…"

The words sank slowly in Sephiroth's mind, the man was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Willing to go on trust because he had saved his life.

"Answer me this one question though," Cid cracked open one of his Mako blue eyes, "The fuck are ya here for and no long worded bull. I've got a killer headache."

Sephiroth looked at Cid and then at Red XIII, wondering if he could escape from the murderous looks he was receiving from the lion. How could he say that he had woken up with the intention of killing every member of AVALANCHE?

__

You had woken up with that but you don't want to anymore do you? his mind informed, _All you want to do now is find a nice little place somewhere and live out the rest of your life there._

No…he answered back, _I have to end this nightmare. I have to kill Jenova once and for all. Regain my soul so that I can find peace and be absorbed into the life stream._

****

What makes you think that is going to be possible? I am you and you are me, we are joined, Jenova's voice flooded his mind, overriding any previous thoughts he had.

****

As long as the humans are willing to play god, you will _never _be free of me, the voice laughed, enjoying how the man cringed in fear.

Cid's voice brought him out of the place where Jenova had taken him, "Hey…earth to Sephiroth. Answer the damn question."

His mouth felt dry as he summoned up the courage to tell him why he was alive, they needed to be worded carefully but they were required. They had a right to know.

"……To end this nightmare. I have to make sure that Jenova is finally defeated and that I can redeem my soul," Sephiroth leaned forward, as if he was only wanting to speak to Cid about this matter and in a way he was.

Cid had shown him nothing but trust and the willingness to take things on a little faith. He'd been willing to treat him as a human being and not as the deranged murderous lunatic the rest of the planet had deemed him as.

"In essence Captain Highwind," he whispered, "I'm here to kill myself."


	20. Reunions should be fun and happy right?

Okay…I've noticed some plot holes in this story…I will address them in later chapters. (slaps herself) Should of read it more carefully…

Chapter 20: Reunions should be fun and happy right?

****

Neo Midgar, SHADOW Shinra Headquarters

Horton walked among the ranks of his newly created army, extremely pleased with himself. He had really outdone himself this time and it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the planet would witness the new horror he had concocted.

He crossed his arms, not intimated in the least about the fact that they all towered above him and were much broader than him. They would not harm him. They didn't have the mental capacity to think for themselves, they would blindly follow orders to the death is he asked them.

These new versions of the once elite SOLDIER that protected the planet many centuries ago would do as they were told. All were exactly the same. No preferential treatment had been given to them.

Well, that was a bit of a lie. Four had. He would see them in a few minutes, just to make sure that everything had went as he had planned and if they hadn't, then he would just have to terminate it and start fresh with that particular fighter.

So what if Vincent Valentine was alive and well in the city, his trained and genetically altered warriors would hunt and kill him within the next few days, along with any idiots that stood in the way.

Those rebels thought that the company was evil right now? Ha! The calamity from the skies had just been released in a new and improved packaging and she was far more dangerous. Her offspring just as lethal.

Speaking of altered and created…did Vincent really think that he had freed himself from his grasp? Did he think that all the years of hurt and pain were behind him?

That made him laugh out loud, if that man thought he knew what pain meant and was, then wait until he got a load of the fun new methods of pain he'd been reading up on.

Humans had developed new methods of torture and death over the centuries. Bringing back capital punishments, in all it's infamous deaths. Hell, he'd even created a few new ones himself.

He would put Vincent back in his coffin and make sure that he never got out of the wooden casket. No hapless idiot to come and wake him after a few decades, he would bury him in the earth he had tried to save.

If the rebels were thinking about using Chaos in their plans to rescue the planet then he would just have to show them that he and the SHADOW Shinra would not be toyed with. His genetically engineered warriors would tear them into a thousand pieces and then some.

Not one place on the planet would be save for them. Wherever they went, they would be hunted and killed within days of reaching their supposed sanctuary. He knew all of the hiding places Vincent would probably advise them of and all the while the rebels would be thinking, 'How does he know?' when the fighters showed up on their doorsteps.

He stopped at one of his warriors, a smile tugging on his thin lips. Blue eyes stared forward and a shock of yellow hair fell over in a styled but messy way over his face.

The failed experiment that he had tried to make over seven hundred years ago would get a new lease of life. It would serve his needs and was trained not to think about what it was ordered to do. It would not prove to be so useless in it's task, especially in bringing Vincent and the world to their respective knees.

For some strange reason, the Jenova cells hadn't mutated his face, his body was near enough as the original had been. Slender but powerful.

On either side of him stood two women, both brunettes and extremely beautiful in their own rights. Both powerful in different ways. Again, the mutations in their bodies seemed to be minimum. Jenova couldn't alter the DNA as much as she had in the other soldiers that surrounded them.

Was that down to the planet trying to prove that it would defy him to the last or the fact that Jenova had a sick sense of humour and knew what irony was? Was Jenova taunting the planet?

A third female stood just in front of the army. Her face impassive and cold as she stared at a fixed point on the wall. The woman looked incredibly like his son had done all those years ago. Her features sharp yet delicate under the lighting.

She was Jenova incarnate. She was the mother of all monsters on the planet and she would be the one commanding this little army in hunting out the rebels.

They wouldn't stand a chance.

The smile grew bigger as he thought about the irony that he had made. The very heroes that had saved the world were going to be responsible for the death of those they had tried to save. Fighting along side one that had tried to kill it.

He stopped at the blankly staring blonde, "Tell me, what is your mission and who is your master?"

The small blonde blinked before turning his head partly to see Horton, "You are my master and I have been trained to protect the SHADOW Shinra at all costs. I go into battle and face my enemies and will emerge victorious. Failure is not acceptable. To fail is to forfeit my life."

The programming seem perfect. No hesitation at all in the voice and he had sounded strong and sure of what was going on. The warrior would not question the mission or who was in charge. Jenova had made sure of that.

"Good," Horton patted the soldier's shoulder, an almost fatherly pride welling in his chest.

"Now, who are you going to kill?"

The soldier blinked again, a frown creasing his forehead. Master Horton had told him that when he had awoken but something else kept screaming at him to wake up. That he wasn't supposed to be doing this. This wasn't who he was, not what he was alive for.

__

"It's not true. He didn't create you……don't listen to him…" a voice called faintly in the back of his mind.

__

"You mean only a failure managed to reach here?"

"Please professor, give me a number…"

"Hmph, get away from me, failure…"

Who were those voices? Why was he hearing them? Yet it was his voice that had asked for a number. Why would he need a number? So many questions tumbling around in his mind.

__

"Maybe aint none of us will come back," another voice called from the blackness.

Back from where?

His own voice spoke quietly from the shadows of his mind, _"I'm a puppet?"_

The touch of his master had sent a cold and sickening chill down his spine yet his body refused to say why.

__

"Ugh, what are…you making me do?" again his own voice cried in out confusion and anger.

His mind telling him that he shouldn't question Horton but his heart was telling him something else. Something he couldn't quite hear.

Horton repeated the question, "Who are you going to kill?"

"All enemies of the SHADOW Shinra," the soldier slowly ventured, knowing that there was another part to the answer he should have said.

"Who else?"

Two names sprang to the front of his mind without him even trying to call it, the president and someone else.

"The president. He has become weak and has become a liability to the company," the answer seemed to please the master but Horton looked angry when that was all that was given but eased when the second part came.

"…Vincent Valentine," the blonde young man locked eyes with Horton, his stomach tying in knots but he didn't know why.

The name seemed so familiar, just as the two warriors who stood side by side him did. Not because they had trained with him but again, something was screaming to him but he couldn't hear the words or understand them.

The president of the SHADOW Shinra walked in, his eyes jumping from one soldier to the next. His face paled for a few seconds, so many and they all looked nearly the same. Except for four that stood in the front.

Those four looked like they could have taken on the rest of the army with their eyes blind folded. He walked slowly down the front, avoiding eye contact with the battle ready army.

Had he gone to far in allowing Horton to have a blank cheque in regards to protecting the company? Perhaps he should of questioned what had been going on more in regards to what actually happened in the floors below his office.

"Mr President!" Horton called out in false friendship, "I was wondering when you would get here."

The president gave him a brief smile, "I'm a pretty busy man. Is this the army that you'll be dispatching out into the city in a few hours?"

Horton seemed to be buzzed with excitement, "Not hours but mere minutes. We just need to let the monsters run amok for a wee bit longer."

"Good," the president spared a long look at the four in front, the small male's eyes kept darting. As though he was trying to figure something out.

Were Horton's monsters not as dull and mindless as the professor thought? the blonde was the only one who seemed to have the questioning look far in his eyes, the females stared ahead. Their eyes blank and lifeless.

"The first of your elite are guarding the docks. I trust they can take out any opposition thrown their way?" the president walked up to the male soldier with the blonde hair and the questioning eyes.

The male quickly glanced over to see the lead female nod, "Yes. It won't be a problem."

Horton looked at the four warriors, they needed something to break them in gently to the war that was going to be happening and to show the president that any fears he had were completely unfounded.

"I want you to join them. Take the females with you. A nice easy training session," Horton ordered.

****

Neo Migar Docks…45 minutes later

Vincent held his breath as two really ugly looking guards marched by him, unaware that he was hiding in the shadows. The Death Penalty held tightly to his chest and fully loaded.

He was kicking himself now, he shouldn't have run off so readily to try and gain access to the docks when he was struggling to find his way around the city.

It seemed that he wasn't really over his pride and he wasn't exactly in the best place to ask for directions and for a quick lesson on how to park boats in a dock. Not unless he wanted to get involved in a fire fight and get his backside kicked from here to the Bone Village.

This was not his time as various smells and sights maliciously reminded him all the time. First off, Midgar never had a dock. Second of all, it hardly rained in the city if you were under the pate. Third of all, it didn't smell as bad.

Mako no longer ran the city and no reactors sucked up the liquid the planet needed to live. They had found a new, more safer form of lighting up the metropolis. A much more cost effective one. At least they had learned to do that right.

The big killer difference was that, in his time, he no longer had a Midgar. Holy and Meteor had taken care of that. All he could do then was just watch, along with the rest of AVALANCHE at the amazing colours and the silence that followed when Meteor had been destroyed.

It had been awe inspiring. Not one of his friends had said a word as they watched the scene. All stood with jaws dropped and wide eyes. He'd even done it himself.

Adrenaline raced through his body as he sprinted across the dock to reach another sheltered spot under the control tower. He had to gain access to it in order to deactivate all the required systems and guide his friends in.

__

Should of brought one of those guys with us, Hellmasker made a valid point.

__

This is more Cid's field, Vincent pressed his body against the wall, _I wouldn't even know what to press to call someone._

Yes…it's ironic that he's not here to save himself, Hellmasker rolled his eyes_, Come on! How hard can it be?_

"You there!" a guard shouted to him.

Vincent froze, "Uh…yeah?"

"Should you be here?"

__

Should I…should I be here? Of course bloody not! Vincent raised an eyebrow, surely the clothes were a dead giveaway about the fact that he wasn't a Shinra employee.

Would the guard perhaps like a big pink neon sign above Vincent's head stating that he was in league with the rebels? That none of the usual dock workers would carry two shotguns strapped to their backs and carried a rather dangerous looking weapon in a metal claw for a hand.

Granted, it was dark but not that dark.

"Yeah…um, I'm a messenger from the lower part of the dock. I got to tell the head ass that his missus has just had a baby girl," Vincent was a little startled at how the words were forming sentences as he lied through his back teeth.

The answer, amazedly, seemed to satisfy the guard. The man walked away, not really seeming to bothered about Vincent's presence and why he was here.

__

Hold on…the guard thought, _Simon's not married. He's going out with Duncan…_

He span round a little too late as a metal fist was fast in intercepting with his jaw. A confused look was on the face of his attacker as he fell to the ground and he could of sworn that he heard the man say something.

"You guys really are stupid," the tall man said as he dragged the guard off the main docks.

Vincent wiped away the rain that was still falling from his eyes, wondering if it was a possibility that the ship might dock somewhere safer if he actually called them.

It would save any unnecessary bloodshed. No one would have to kill or be killed, he didn't entirely trust his allies at the moment anyway. They all seemed too green, like they had never actually went this far in obtaining any goals they had set.

A female voice froze his soul and body to his very core, one that should not even by right be on this planet. It took him a long time before he even thought about turning round.

"Do not move or I will kill you," no life or passion. It sounded like her but it didn't sound _like _her.

It became a useless thought as he felt her grab him by the neck and slam his head into the nearest wall. He staggered back as she released him from her grip, his ears ringing from the impact.

His demons took care of the spinning world he occupied, his eyes quickly locating the attacker. Again, he found he couldn't raise his weapon to her. Every cell in his body refused to believe that he had been attacked by her. She was his friend and ally! Vincent backed away, trying to put as much space between him and the lethal punches he knew she could pack.

Why was she attacking him? Didn't she know who he was?

"Tifa…" Vincent braced himself for the impact as she raced towards him, "Don't."

The name and the simple request seemed to have no meaning for the woman as she landed another ear ringing blow to his jaw. She stepped forward, making a grab for Vincent's top but found the attempt was denied.

Her victim darted out of the way, raising his weapon. Both stopped and stared into each other's eyes, trying to suss one another out.

__

Shoot her! Hellmasker called out, _she's trying to kill you!_

No! I will not shoot her, Vincent screamed back, he would not shoot his friend. He could not bring himself to do that.

Chaos spoke up, _You must. Tifa died centuries ago. This is Horton's little game. He's toying with you, he knew that he wouldn't be able to strike an ally._

Another sickeningly familiar stepped into the scene, "You're surrounded. If you come peacefully, we won't kill the rebels that are waiting like puppets for you."

Vincent felt his world drop out though a huge confusing hole when a third voice gave him another ultimatum. The words were harsh, not something that he would of expected to come out from her mouth.

"Drop the weapons and I won't feel the need to rip out your spine," she stated in her once gentle voice.

The former Turk pulled out one of the holstered shotguns and pointed at the two enemies he had within his sight. He was surrounded, a circle of soldiers had gathered around him and his one time friends.

"Drop your weapon and I won't feel the need to kill you," Vincent countered, knowing full well that this could be the last battle he ever saw.

The young woman laughed, "You are nothing. You're only one man."

Vincent looked around him, taking in the faces of the warriors encircling him. If he was going to die then at least the rebels would have a really cool story, saying how he took on over thirty men by himself.

The soldiers surrounding him parted like a sea. A woman who he had never seen before stalked towards him, a look of malice evident on her features.

"So," she sneered, "You're the one who was partly responsible for my defeat?"

"I have never met you," Vincent frowned, desperately trying to figure out who the woman was.

The female walked right up to him, her nose a few inches away from Vincent's as she looked deep into his eyes. She could smell the confusion that was coming off from him.

So this was the man that Horton wanted dead more than anything on the planet? He didn't look that dangerous, if anything, he was pathetic. However, if the master wanted him dead, then dead he shall be.

She smiled as she took a step back, opening her arms wide. Her eyes taking on a mocking smile as though she was laughing at a complete idiot.

"My name is Jenova," she introduced herself, still laughing.

****

Boat…

Sephiroth ran towards the deck of the boat, not stopping to explain his action to the stunned faces of those he was with.

Something felt wrong, he couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering him but it was wrong none the less.

He was followed at a much more reasonable pace by Cid, Yuffie and Red. All three had a look of interest as they watched Sephiroth lean over on the railing, looking to the nearing docks.

An intent look of concentration could be seen on his face, as though he was trying to hear the voices on the wind or perhaps see a familiar face in the horizon.

"Hey!" Cid crossed his arms, wishing he'd brought the cover he'd been under as the wind nipped at his cheeks and down his spine or having Yuffie latched to his side.

It felt odd not having the young woman holding onto him with a death like grip, sharing what little warmth they had on the Highwind and in the cargo area of the boat.

No answer came from Sephiroth, all the silver haired man did was continue his intent look.

__

…I can feel you…Sephiroth thought, _You're near aren't you? So very near._

Cid turned round to Jaden who was standing next to Red XIII, "How long til we reach the docks?"

Jaden looked blank for a few minutes as he tried to regain his senses, he couldn't believe that one of his heroes where actually talking to him! One that they had all thought had died a long time ago.

"In about fifteen minutes," he managed.

Yuffie took a deep breath, enjoying the rain for a few minutes. It wasn't as cold as the snowflakes and the weather was improving slowly. The rain warm and the waves weren't as bad as they had been a few hours ago.

As much as she found this boat trip pleasant, she would much rather spend her time on dry solid land that didn't move or rock when it came to a bit of turbulence.

Red XIII had filled them in on a few subjects that had pestered them but he was unwilling to say what had happened to their families and homes. Quickly washing over any queries by asking Sephiroth a question about his own past.

Both Cid and Yuffie gave up on any further questioning, figuring that they would learn soon enough when they reached land.

Though the lion had shared with them that Chaos had been taken captive and was being held in the SHADOW Shinra building. Hopefully, by now, Vincent should be with them and waiting patiently at the docks.

Cid walked over to the railing, hoping to figure out what Sephiroth had found so interesting. All he saw was a well lighted dock, that they were a less than a mile from.

"She's there," Sephiroth whispered, "I can feel her."

The pilot raised an eyebrow, "She…You mean…"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his two cold hands. Jenova was waiting for them, waiting for them at the dock.

"How many of those bitches are there on this planet?" Cid kicked at the railing before heading back to his friends.

The former war general looked back at the blonde, "As long as humans are willing to play God, we'll never be free of her. She's like a cancer to this world."

Cid stopped, how the hell could Jenova know that they were coming towards the docks? Red's people sure as hell wouldn't of told her, so that left one person.

"Can she read your thoughts?" Cid stalked backed over to Sephiroth.

The taller former Shinra employee looked blank for a second. Unsure as to what the man was getting at.

"Not that I'm aware but…we can speak to each other," Sephiroth admitted, "Why?"

"Because I think that she already knew we would be here," Cid turned back round and started his run back down into the belly of the docks.

If the rebels were going to be waiting for them to dock, then he could have bet the Highwind that Jenova was going to be lying in wait. Just waiting for them to lower their guards and kick their asses.

__

Hold on Vincent…Cid thought as he looked around for a weapon he could use, _We're coming to the rescue…_


	21. The clouds of confusion slowly lift

Tseng stood patiently outside of the large metal door that barred the way into the docks, waiting for Vincent to come and open the door for them. His mind kept whispering dark thoughts, the words of suspicion kept echoing in his head. The words kept repeating over and over again that something bad might have happened to his hero and he was to blame for it.

What if Vincent had been taken captive again? He might be facing the entire SHADOW Shinra army own his own, without help or aid. then the quiet man might fall. Who knew what kind of army was waiting on the other side of the door and he had just allowed him to walk right into it without so much as a whimper of protest from anyone.

Had they all been a bit to eager to see the man in action without really asking if he was up for the challenge? He had been quiet, all through the city until Louisa had started questioning him about his past and why hadn't he allowed the proper authorities to handle the Shinra and Sephiroth and he had almost bit her head off when he had spoken that last statement...

_You thought wrong..._was that some form of secret code that Vincent was really saying that he wasn't up for it...what exactly did he mean by it. The normally quiet voice had been raised to something more of a growl, was Chaos making it's feelings known as well?

Tseng had only been half listening to the conversation that had went on between the two yet something had obviously been said. He'd find out in a few hours, once the man was safely back in the rebel base.

"How long has it been since Vincent left us?" he asked quietly, trying to break out of the self imposed doubt he had placed himself into.

The guide looked at this watch, understanding the feeling of tension and nerves that had suddenly struck the second leader of the rebels. Tseng had wanted everything to be perfect for Vincent returning, yet everything seemed to be going wrong.

"About twenty minutes," the guide replied, jumping slightly when Tseng span round.

The second in command ran his hand vigorously through his hair, unable to stand around for longer than a second before getting the urge to move. He had to do something or he would end up tearing his hair out. The waiting had him concerned, Vincent seemed so confident about going out on his own and opening the door for them...perhaps he should have taken someone with him.

_It's all very well thinking that now, _he thought bitterly, _but how does that help Vincent right now?_

Adrian stepped forward, his hair flat agaisnt his skull as he rubbed the base of his neck. He could see the worry eating at the young leader and he found it pretty unsettling. The small group didn't need the man breaking into a panic attack, what happened to the normally cool man who scared the living daylights out of people?

"I'm sure he's okay, I mean, he's Vincent Valentine," Adrian tried to sooth, "I doubt it's anything he can't handle."

Louisa shook her head and let out a small laugh. The action earned her the attention of both Tseng and the young tech from the lab to look at her as though she was insane. She raised and eyebrow, were they really that naive?

"Vincent is over seven hundred years old...he's been a winged monster for most of that and has been one of Professor Horton's pet projects for a couple of years. The man is not fit for doing anything," she pointed out, someone had to be the voice of reason, the men were allowing there personal hero worship to cloud what little judgement they had.

Tseng shook his head, "I'm going after him. You two stay here with Dominic."

Dominic raised an eyebrow, _I'm stuck babysitting?_

He threw the two scientists an odd look, he hated babysitting. Shinra workers and city plate dwellers always seemed to have such a one sided outlook to life and it was always their way which was a better way of living. Adrian wasn't that bad but he hadn't seen the horrors that the SHADOW Shinra had to offer.

"Cheers..." he muttered under his breath, avoiding the daggers that Louisa threw his way by looking away and avoiding eye contact.

**Inside the dock....**

He landed with a sudden painful, bonebreaking impact against the solid concrete ground and he could have sworn that his already battered body was giving him new pain signals to the tips of his hair. He knew what pain was but this...this was more of a mental hurt.

He had been at this woman's wedding, he had given her away to Cloud. Did this mean nothing to her or had the person involved in bringing her back from the dead, wipe clean any form of memory from her?

A hand roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back up with a renewed passion. Vincent couldn't help but to allow a small whimper escape his lips, his demons all screaming to be freed, to protect him.

_No..._he thought as he fought back painful tears, _no...you all stay back. I will not...t..turn on my friends._

Hellmasker screamed the loudest of the three demons present. It's masked face inches away from the surface as it tried to break free but without Vincent's permission, it was resigned to watch and feel the pain that was being inflicted.

_They are trying to kill you! What part of this are you not getting?! You idiot! _Hellmasker would have screamed this to Vincent's face but all it could do was insult him from afar, watching and feeling every blow.

The large form of Gigas seemed to have trouble holding back it's normally hidden feelings from the rest, screaming along side the rest. It knew that it could swipe away all the enemies standing before it and escape with nearly all bones intact. What it didn't understand was why Vincent was so reluctant to summon them.

The master was being attacked by an enemy who wanted him dead. There was nothing to think about, no reason to hold back from protecting himself. His attacker certainly wasn't holding back, Gigas would have given anything to wipe the blank look from his master's former friend.

Jenova crossed her arms, enjoying the scene. Tifa was making short work of breaking the former AVALANCHE and planet protector. In a few minutes, the man would be begging to tell them where the rebel base was.

Should she allow Aeris the chance to show him how powerful she had become? Show him that he was no longer part of this world and that he was obsolete and useless? To show him that he was nothing more than a forgotten memory and that not even his so called friends recalled him.

Jenova had taken over the will of the three heroes currently standing with her. Three mindless dolls who would do anything for her and serve the SHADOW Shinra without question. It wasn't Horton who controlled Jenova, she would never be tamed. Not by a mere human...something low on her scale of evolution.

After she destroyed the resistence of this world, she would claim rightful ownership. Nothing would stop her goal, until then, she would need to play the mindless warrior. For a time at least.

"Tell me where the rebels hide and I will make your death painless," she calmly ordered, enjoying the pain that Tifa was inflicting on Vincent.

That was a lie, she wasn't about to let the man get a quick and painless death. Horton wanted to have his fun with him but not until she had hers. She would break the man, then do the same to her fellow warriors. Cloud, Tifa and the Cetra girl, they wouldn't live to see the new world of chaos she had planned to create.

The incoming boat's fog horn blared loudly, announcing it's arrival. Jenova caught the brief look of horror on Vincent's now bruising and bleeding face. Someone or something of importance was arriving and he didn't want them to be seen by her.

"You," she grabbed Cloud by the shoulder, catching the man off guard.

Cloud blinked as he followed his commander. She was getting far to much enjoyment out of this. She was just supposed to get the information out of Vincent and then take him back to the headquarters for Master Horton to do whatever he had planned Why was she getting her kicks while he was left with nothing but an empty sick feeling at the base of his stomach?.

"Is there a problem?" Jenova turned partly round, she waited patiently at the edge of the dock. In a few minutes, she would board the ship and get the incoming rebels.

Cloud raised his head and gave the arriving boat a long stare. Was there a problem? He couldn't discern if there was or wasn't. His mind told him there wasn't but his heart...his soul kept telling him to wake up.

"No...no problem," Cloud whispered to the wind.

_WAKE UP!! _a child like voice screamed at him as he stepped beside Jenova.

_Damn! Where's it's head?! _a deep voice echoed in the darkness of his mind, _this whole thing is stupid!_

He grabbed his head, trying to block out all the words and thoughts that kept spilling through. Why was this happening to him? Who was doing this? Were the rebels using some form of gas?

No, if they were, then the others would be affected and not just him. If it wasn't gas, then what was it?

_You mean only a failure made it here? _the voice sounded so similiar to Horton's, a failure? What did he mean by that?

_Sephiroth's alter ego..._who was Sephiroth?

"Wake up," Jenova ordered him, "When we get on the boat. Take no prisoners."

**Boat **

Yuffie watched as Cid crouched down beside a large crate. She could almost hear the curses that were probably floating around in the man's mind. Sephiroth knelt near him, his green eyes focused on the dock and the strange woman who was standing at the end of it.

_This is so messed up, _she thought, _we saved the planet once and now we have to go and do it again. This isn't fair! Why couldn't they have left it the way it was? It was fine!_

"Yuffie!" Cid whispered, "You see the size of the damn army they got waiting for us?"

The ninja peeked over the top of the crate she was hiding behind, her eyes widened. It wasn't so much the size of it that bothered her. It was the fact that she kept getting the feeling of overkill. A whole platoon just for a few people. It was like killing a fly with a bazooka.

"If they suspect that terrorists are anywhere," Sephiroth kept the same whisper as Cid, "the Shinra sends out everything they've got. It just wastes tax payers money but it makes the public feel better."

Red XIII shook his head, "We are not dealing with the Shinra you knew. The president isn't the one who is running the city. It's someone else who pulls the strings."

"How do you know that?" Cid gave the lion a quick glance, wishing he hadn't as his world span round for a long second.

His head hurt but the feeling quickly passed, he put it down to the fact that he hadn't eaten and that he was still feeling the effects of the mako. A small part of him forever wishing that this was just a really bad dream and that he would wake up to find Shera snoring next to him.

"We have people who work in the SHADOW Shinra headquarters. They tell us that the president is not a violent man," Red stated, "He wants this to be resolved and is quite willing to sit down at a table and negotiate with us."

"What's stopping him?" Yuffie asked, if this planet had a chance of settling down in peace, why weren't they jumping at it with both hands?

Red XIII narrowed his good eye, "A man called Horton. Horton has a twisted sense of reality and that comes across in his work."

_Why have I got a sinking feeling that Horton isn't Head of Public relations? _Cid pressed agaisnt the crate harder, his heartbeat thundering in his chest.

Sephiroth sighed. Nothing it seemed had changed since his death. The young Cetra girl he had killed, had gave her life for nothing. Everything that AVALANCHE had stood for, all they believed in was wasted and frittered away.

The boat slowly pulled to a stop. All on the now silent deck held thier breaths, waiting for the footsteps of the awaiting army to board her. Cid and Sephiroth both wondering if they would send the entire troup on or send a scout first.

**On the boat's deck...a few minutes later**

Jenova pointed to the place where Cloud was to go and check. Her eyes taking in everything that moved. The rain making the deck slippy and dark Would the rebels really try to fight their way out or would they just roll over when they saw that they were heavily outmatched?

Cloud walked slowly, watching the waves as they crashed gently onto the dock wall and the boat's hull. He kept going over and over the thoughts and voices in his head, trying to figure who was saying them and why they were being said.

Why did he get a sick feeling whenever Horton touched him and why did he have the sudden urge to rip the commander's head clean off her shoulders whenever she spoke to him or even came near him? Something wasn't quite right.

He got these weird feeling of...what he could only describe as fondness whenever he was with his two female comrades. He felt more for the slighter taller chocolate eyed warrior who was in the process of beating up Vincent Valentine.

The name...Vincent Valentine, that made him stop to think as well. He knew the name but not the face. It wasn't just because Horton wanted him dead, it was like he actually knew him. Knew him from some distant past.

_I was formerly in the administrative research department otherwise known as the Turks, _Vincent's voice filled his mind, _If I go with you, will I met Hojo?_

_We're after Sephiroth and Rufus so..._his own voice again, speaking to Vincent like he was a friend and not the bitter enemy that Horton had been proclaiming him as.

_Don't be so stupid, _a reasonable voice chided him, _how the hell would you know him? _

He stopped as he thought over that, _I don't know. I feel like I should but...something is stopping me. _

"Cloud?!" a surprised voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Shit...is that you?!"

_Cloud...? My name is...name is Cloud? _Cloud frowned at that, he didn't have a name.

_Cloud?_ a voice laughed, _Oh excuse me. It's just that you never had a name_.

Cloud turned round, looking to see the owner of the voice that had named him. He didn't have a number, he had a name. His name was Cloud. He took the time to think of his last name, if he had a first then he would have a second.

The name kept running through his mind, skipping like a broken record. All the voices in his head crashing and spilling over into one another, making it so that he had trouble trying to figure out who was saying what and what they were trying to say.

He felt a pair of hands grab and pull him back. One hand went over his mouth to stop him from crying out to his commander while the other held him tightly to his captor.

"Shit Spike," the voice whispered into his ear, "Don't say a damn word."

Cloud blinked, that was one of the voices he had heard back in the headquarters. The one that had stated 'maybe aint none of us will come back.'

The hand moved from his mouth, allowing him the chance to ask some of the questions that were screaming in his mind.

"Who am I?" he whispered to the man behind him.

The man seemed to take a long second before even daring to take a breath, "It's Cloud, Cloud Strife."

The confusion in the voice was clear but Cloud Strife didn't notice it. Satisfied that he had been given a name but not enough to forget why he was here or all the others questions that still burned.

Cloud turned round as the grip around him was released. Another blonde stood infront of him, sky blue glowing eyes locked onto his own. A mixture of relief and utter confusion on his face. The look was the same one that Vincent had given him and the female warriors back on the dock.

Like he knew who he was.

"Where's Vincent?" the older blonde placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and he didn't get the feeling he got when Horton did that.

No cold chills or sick feeling when Jenova had grabbed him by the scruff and had hauled him onto the boat. More friendship, like the men should be like this. A deep trust filled him but it was hard to fight the orders Horton had gave him...kill the rebels.

"Vin...Vincent...he's at the dock," Cloud couldn't pull his eyes from the man infront of him, his mind was slowly sending out the same message as his heart and soul.

"Anyone else?" a man with silver hair entered into his line of vision, his green eyes wide but so famaliar.

"No...no one," Cloud shook his head.

The man with the green eyes looked doubtful, looking over to the now drenched dock. Cloud was lying but Sephiroth knew that he wouldn't of even realised it. Jenova had this amazing skill of blurring the lines between truth and fiction. Made paranoia almost normal.

"Any of Jenova's goons?" Cid wiped rain from his face, his face kept twitching from the releived smile to a confused one, could the fact that Cloud was alive mean that this was some form of a joke? That it wasn't real and that Shera may...that she may even be alive.

Again, Cloud shook his head. The young man not knowing he was lying.

"It's pointless asking him anything at this time," the silver haired man walked over to Cloud, "If he knew who I was, then I wouldn't be standing here, captain."

_Captain? _Cloud frowned at the rank, he...knew someone who was a captain.

"Are you the captain?" the former 1st class SOLDIER asked.

The captain gave him a funny look, "Yeah...everyone in Rocket town calls me that but the name's Cid. You know that."

Cloud took a deep breath, something strange was going on. Names, faces, voices kept floating near the surface but everytime he tried to grab hold of one of them, it was taken from him. Something was not willing to let him know the truth.

A young woman peeked from behind a crate, "Guys, if we're finished playing twenty questions, I suggest we find a way off of this boat. Jenova wouldn't of just him him aboard, it'd be too risky."

The silver haired man nodded, "I think we should make our exit as quietly as possible."

A female voice entered the conversation, one Sephiroth had hoped never to hear again. The coldness and cruelty of her voice stopping him from making a move.

"It's a little to late for that don't you think?" the woman laughed, "Good work, private."

Cid stepped back a little, "And who the hell are you?"

The woman moved towards Sephiroth, enjoying the look of paralyzing fear in the emerald green eyes. She lazily trailed her hand up his forearm, noticing the shivers that ran through the limb.

"It's Jenova. I'm surprised that you have forgotten that captain," Jenova stopped her torment of the silver haired being and moved onto her next target which was the blonde captain.

"Stop right there," a gentle voice could be heard above them, "Stop or I will shoot."


End file.
